Südlich von Gondor
by Akasha-of-Mirkwood
Summary: Legolas wurde von seinen Gefährten getrennt und von Orks nach Mordor verschleppt. Durch Zufall entkommen, trifft er im Süden auf jemanden, der sein Leben verändert...
1. Gefangen

Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Südlich von Gondor

Sie hatten ihn gefangen genommen.  
Im Getümmel der Schlacht war Legolas von Aragorn und Gimli getrennt worden und hatte erst zu spät bemerkt, daß seine Gefährten bereits den Rückzug angetreten hatte. Und der Übermacht der Orks konnte selbst ein in der Kampfeskunst ausgezeichneter Elfenkrieger nicht lange standhalten. So war Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil dem König der Waldelfen von Mirkwood, von zwei Pfeilen schwer verwundet und schließlich überwältigt worden.  
Die Orks hatten ihn mitgeschleppt, weil sie Anweisung hatten, jeden der Krieger nach Mordor zu bringen, damit sie dort über den Aufenthalt der Halblinge und des Einen Ringes befragt und nach befriedigender Auskunft beseitigt werden konnten.  
Natürlich war Legolas im Augenblick nicht imstande, Auskünfte zu geben. Die Ork-Pfeile hatten ihn im rechten unteren Bauchbereich und unter dem linken Schlüsselbein getroffen, was für einen Elf nicht lebensbedrohlich war, wären die Pfeile nicht mit Sauron's tödlicher Giftpflanzenmischung getränkt, eigens dafür entwickelt, dieses verhasste Volk ein für allemal aus Mittelerde zu beseitigen.  


Den Transport nach Mordor erlebte Legolas im Dämmerzustand, denn obwohl sein Körper die Blutung der Wunden schnell stoppen konnte, begann das Gift bereits zu wirken. Es fiel ihm schwer, Zusammenhänge zwischen den Ereignissen herzustellen, das zufriedene Grunzen der Orks mit seiner Person in Verbindung zu bringen, eine Antwort zu finden, warum Aragorn und Gimli plötzlich nicht mehr da waren, oder sich klar darüber zu werden, was ihm bevorstünde. Er spürte nur den stechenden Schmerz der Pfeile und eine heiße Glut, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausweitete.  
hörte er den Ork neben sich zischen, einen gewaltigen Kämpfer von übermächtiger Statur, du hast noch genug Zeit zu reden, wenn Lugburz sich deiner annimmt.  
Lugburz...Sauron...Legolas ahnte, wohin ihn diese Reise bringen würde. Aber das war wohl der Preis, den er zahlen mußte. Lange hatte er die Gemeinschaft beschützt, aber jetzt war er an der Reihe, das Geheimnis um den Ringträger zu wahren und, wenn notwenig, mit ins Grab zu nehmen.  
brachte er noch hervor, bevor die Dunkelheit, die ihn umwob, sich seiner vollständig bemächtigen konnte.  


Er erwachte durch lautes Gebrüll und einen Schmerz, den er in seinem langen bisherigen Leben noch nie verspürt hatte. Schnell war ihm bewußt, daß er sich bereits in Mordor befand; im Turm von Barad-Dur, der Festung des Dunklen Herrschers Sauron. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, doch schwere Eisenketten hinderten ihn daran.  
Wo ist er? hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme fragen. Der Eine oder der, der ihn trägt?  
Legolas versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen und erspähte einen Trupp Orks, die um ihn herumstanden und mit Fackeln und Schwerten bewaffnet zu verhindert suchten, daß er sich befreite. Was in seinem augenblicklichen Zustand ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre.  
Wo ist er? wiederholte Shargoz, der Ork, der ihn auf seinem Transport im Auge behalten hatte. Zur Bekräftigung seiner Frage rammte er Legolas erneut eine brennenden Fackel in die Seite.  
Wieder durchdrang ihn das Stechen der heißen Glut, und er mußte seine größtmögliche Beherrschung aufbringen, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Denn obwohl die giftige Substanz der Pfeile bereits begann, einzelne seiner Körperteile taub werden zu lassen, spürte Legolas durchaus die Auswirkung der Fackel an seiner rechten Rumpfseite. Sein feiner Geruchssinn roch verbranntes Fleisch.  
Nun red' endlich, oder deine Freunde werden dich nicht wiedererkennen, wenn wir dich in Stücken zurückschicken! Shargoz erntete begeisterte Zustimmung der umstehenden Orks, doch Legolas biß die Zähne zusammen und wendete den Blick ab.  
An Flucht war nicht zu denken, denn auch Hände und Füße waren mit schweren Ketten gebunden, und seinen Bogen oder die anderen Waffen hatte er noch nicht ausmachen können. Und nicht zuletzt war er sicher, zu keinem eigenständigen Schritt in der Lage zu sein. Er konnte nichts weiter tun, als den Schmerz zu ertragen und seine Gedanken weitab von dem Ring, dem Träger oder seiner Aufgabe zu bewegen, um keine Information an den Feind zu geben.  
Nun gut, du hast es nicht anders gewollt.  
Irgendwo hinter sich hörte Legolas lautes Klappern, und nicht erst das Ziehen in seinen Armen sagte ihm, daß die Ketten weiter auseinandergezogen wurden. Sie würden ihn lebendig zerreißen.  
Luz nuirnen fahir tindhurien aznag. presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
Dasselbe für dich, kam die Antwort eines der Elfensprache mächtigen Orks, aber du wirst es nicht mehr erleben.  
Wieder ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und ein dumpfes Knacken an seinem rechten Ohr verdeutlichte eine weitere Auswirkung der Folter: Seine Schulter war aus dem Gelenk gesprungen.  
Und? Gefällt dir das, du jämmerlicher Wurm von einem Elf? Shargoz beugte sich weit über ihn und sein Speichel tropfte auf Legolas' Gesicht.  
Legolas schloß die Augen und versuchte, sich auf sein Atmen zu konzentrieren. Langsam wurde das Luftholen unmöglich. Zum Einen hatte sich das Gift bis in die lebenswichtigen Organe ausgebreitet und zum anderen drückte sein Brustkorb durch die gestreckte Haltung auf die Lungen. Er wußte, er würde es nicht mehr lange aushalten. Es gab nur noch einen Weg, die Folter zu ertragen.  
Hanin lornai ez huldormin, begann er kaum hörbar mit einem alten Elfenritual, mit dem er seinen Organismus auf seine lebenswichtigsten Funktionen reduzieren konnte, tinuin lon..-  
Was wird das? fluchte Shargoz ungehalten. Was erzählt er da?  
Das ist ein Zauber! rief der Ork, der Legolas schon einmal verstanden hatte. Schnell, er darf nicht weiterreden! Hastig rammte er Legolas ein weiteres Mal die Fackel gegen seinen Körper, doch der Elf war bereits in einem tranceartigen Zustand, der jeglichen Schmerz ausschaltete.  
Das wird Lugburz aber gar nicht gefallen. grummelte Shargoz, nachdem das Gesicht seines Gefangenen keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmerz mehr zeigte. Der Elfenkrieger lag reglos da.  
Der wird nichts mehr sagen. stellte er fest. Bringt ihn raus. Wir brauchen ihn nicht mehr.  
Und wenn es nur ein Zauber ist? drängte Roshnak.  
Zauber hin oder her, er wird uns keine mehr Antwort geben. Tolinos hat seinen Dienst zu früh getan. Er ist tot.  


Wie durch einen dicken Vorhang hörte Legolas das Klicken der Ketten, dann wurde er gepackt und weggezerrt. Doch wie lange sie ihn schleppten, und daß sie ihn unten am Turm achtlos auf einen Wagen warfen, bekam er schon nicht mehr mit. Das Gift hatte sein Gehirn erreicht.  


***  


Was für dunkle Zeiten werden auf uns zukommen, wenn der große Krieg erst losgeht... murmelte Dirkan vor sich hin, während sein Wagen sich langsam einen Weg über das steinige Gelände bahnte. Er war auf dem Weg in den westlichen Teil von Near Harad, dem öden Grenzland südlich von Gondor, nachdem er in Mordor viele seiner Felle und den Wein gegen Tabak und Waffen eingetauscht hatte. Er wollte nur noch in sein Dorf und in Frieden weiterleben. In Frieden? Seit Sauron Truppen aller Verbündeter zusammenzog, war von Frieden keine Rede mehr. Alle Menschen östlich von Gondor waren Sauron verpflichtet, und auch die bis dato freien Menschen, die weder Rohan noch Gondor angehörten, hatten beschlossen, für Sauron zu kämpfen. So auch die Haradrim, ein als wild bekanntes Volk, dem Dirkan angehörte.  
Lauf, Lucinda, spornte er seine Stute an. Wir wollen bis Sonnenuntergang zu Hause sein.  


Im Dorf angekommen, spannte er seine treue Stute ab und begann, den Wagen abzuladen. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne. Unter seiner dicken Decke, die er über die Waffen geworfen hatte, um sie vor den Blicken der anderen Stämme zu schützen, sah er plötzlich eine blonde Haarsträhne hervorgucken.  
Was um alles - begann er, doch seine Neugier trieb ihn weiter. Vorsichtig hob er den Rand der Decke an und erblickte einen leblosen Körper. Dirkan der Große zögerte. Es sah nicht aus wie ein Mensch aus Gondor, dazu war er zu blaß und zu hager, ein Ork war es auch nicht, und einem ihm bekannten Volk schien der Tote auch nicht anzugehören. Dann sah er die spitzen Ohren. Es war - ein Elf.  
Himmel und Erde! rief Dirkan aus.  
Was ist los, mein Guter? Du brauchtest lange. hörte er seine Frau sagen, die gerade aus der Scheune kam.  
Was los ist? Sieh her! Er zeigte auf Legolas, der reglos auf seinem Wagen lag. Ein Elf! Auf meinem Wagen!  
Dirkan, bist du wahnsinnig? Wie kommst du dazu - sie hielt inne, als sie näher an den Wagen trat. Ist er tot?  
Ich denke ja. Dirkan hob die leblose Hand an und ließ sie fallen. Kein Funken Leben in ihm. Dann stockte er. Aber er ist warm.  
Schnell, Herr, rief Isarin aus, bring ihn zurück oder verscharre ihn. Ein Elf bringt nichts Gutes und dieser hier sieht nach Ärger aus. Sie deutete auf seinen von Wunden und Branntmarken übersähten Oberkörper. Die Orks hatten ihn. Sieh, seine Schulter.  
Du hast Recht, pflichtete Dirkan ihr bei, aber da er noch lebt, kann ich ihn nicht einfach verscharren. Er zögerte. Auch wenn er unser Feind ist. Er hob ihn vorsichtig vom Wagen herunter und schritt auf die Tür seines Hauses zu. Sieh zu, daß ihn niemand sieht. Er deutete auf etwas entfernt liegenden Häuser.  
Isarin nickte und ging hinein. Schnell folgte Dirkan und brachte den leblosen Körper in den hinteren Teil des Steinhauses, wo er ihn auf einen Tisch legte und seinen kaum bekleideten Oberkörper mit einem Fell zudeckte. Ich weiß nicht, was wir tun können, aber sterben lassen können wir ihn nicht. Er sah zu seiner Frau.  
Du hast Recht. sagte sie leise, Laß ihn uns ansehen.  
Sie ging vorsichtig zum Tisch und sah auf Legolas herab. Sie hatte noch nie einen Elf aus der Nähe gesehen und war erstaunt über die Ebenmäßigkeit seiner Gesichtszüge und seine unwirklich alabasterfarbene Haut. Er sieht aus wie aus den alten Geschichten. murmelte sie. Wie aus einer anderen Welt.  
Er ist aus einer anderen Welt. erinnerte sie Dirkan. Aber er ist hier, um gegen uns zu kämpfen. Er ist ein Krieger. Er deutete auf die verbliebenen Teile seiner Kampfkleidung. Und hier, Hornhaut an den Fingern. Ein Bogenschütze, wie alle seiner Art.  
Isarin nickte. Sie hatte vor langer Zeit viele Geschichten über Elfen, die im nordwestlichen Teil von Mittelerde lebten, gehört, und sie hatte eine Zeit damit verbracht, ihre Welt verstehen zu lernen. Ihre Pflanzenkunde hatte sie ausführlich studiert, denn damals hatte es noch Haradrim gegeben, die in Kontakt mit den Elfen gestanden und viel von ihnen gelernt hatten. Doch seit Sauron die Völker östlich und südlich seines Reiches unterjocht hatte, waren auch die Geschichten über die Elfen versiegt.  
So, das wäre erledigt. hörte sie ihren Mann sagen. Sie sah auf und sah, daß er gerade die rechte Schulter des Elfen wieder eingerenkt hatte.  
Und was machen wir jetzt mit ihm, Weib? fragte Dirkan stirnrunzelnd. Er kann nicht die nächsten Wochen hier so liegenbleiben.  
Das wird er nicht. sagte Isarin leise. Er wird entweder bald sterben oder wir finden etwas, um ihm zu helfen. Damit nahm sie das Fell herunter und betrachtete seine Wunden. murmelte sie, und Feuer. Aber da ist noch mehr... Sie untersuchte die Wunden der Pfeile näher. Da muß noch etwas anderes darin sein. Dirkan, bring mir eine Fackel.  
Er holte die Fackel aus der Halterung und reichte sie ihr.  
Sie hielt sie dicht an die Wunde und betrachtete sie. Nach einer Weile schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ich weiß nicht, das sieht nicht aus wie eine normale Wunde.  
Ich habe gehört, Sauron hat teuflische Waffen gegen die Völker im Westen. Sicher hat er auch etwas gegen Elfen.  
Ja, nur was? Sie seufzte und stand auf. Vielleicht finde ich etwas, das ihm hilft. Damit verließ sie das Haus und ging zu ihrem Kräutergarten.  


***  


Legolas spürte nur langsam Leben in sich zurückkehren. Die Dunkelheit schien nur zögernd zu weichen, und je mehr er wieder Herr seiner selbst wurde, desto größer wurden die Schmerzen. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen und sogar seine Kehle brannte wie Feuer. Er versuchte zu schlucken, doch dadurch breitete sich die Hitze nur noch weiter aus.  
Gut so, hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme mit einem ihm fremden Akzent sagen. Trinkt das, es wird Euch helfen.  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen Körper. Helion nurisnei? wollte er ausrufen, doch heraus kam nur ein Krächzen. Was war das? Und wo war er? Sein Atem ging schneller. Keiner seiner Körperteile schien ihm zu gehorchen. War das wieder eine von Saurons Teufeleien? Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen und sich umzusehen, doch er konnte nicht einmal seine Augen öffnen.  
Helion nurisnei? wiederholte er schwach.  
Ganz ruhig, sagte die Frauenstimme, Es ist alles gut, wir sind Freunde.  
Ihr seid hier sicher, Elfenkrieger. hörte er jetzt einen Mann sagen.  
Wieder versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen, und durch einen schmalen Schlitz erkannte er schließlich eine ältere Frau in einem dunklen Raum neben ihm sitzen und dahinter einen etwa gleichaltrigen Mann. Sie sahen fremd aus. Und sie fürchteten sich vor ihm.  
brachte er unter äußerster Anstrengung hervor.  
Ihr seid in unserem Haus. Es liegt am Flusse Harnen südlich von Gondor.  
Südlich...Feindesland... Erneut spannte sich sein Körper. Wie war er hier hergekommen? Und warum hatten ihn die Orks weggebracht? In seinem Kopf tobten wirre Gedanken über vergangene Stunden und Tage, schleierhafte Eindrücke von Folter und Schmerz, doch er kam zu keiner möglichen Erklärung. Und die Schmerzen wurden allmählich unerträglich. Er mußte einen Weg finden, sie zu stoppen.  
stammelte er kaum hörbar.  
Aragorn? Wer ist das? Ist das Euer Name?  
Legolas warf den Kopf zur Seite.   
Gondor hat keinen König. hörte er den Mann sagen.  
wiederholte Legolas keuchend. ein erstickter Schrei entfuhr seinen Lippen.  
Hier, trinkt noch etwas von dem Tee.  
Er spürte, wie eine heiße Flüssigkeit an seinen Mund geführt wurde und hatte keine Kraft mehr zur Gegenwehr. Jeder Schluck war mit weiteren Schmerzen verbunden, aber er merkte, daß der Tee offenbar half, die Schmerzen zu lindern. Also versuchte er, so gut es ging zu trinken, und nach einer ihm endlos scheinenden Zeit legte man seinen Kopf wieder ab und er war wieder in der Lage, klare Gedanken zu fassen.  
Diese Leute halfen ihm. Vielleicht würden sie Aragorn finden, aber vielleicht war es auch sein Schicksal, hier in diesem Haus zu sterben. Aber wenn Legolas Greenleaf, Prinz der nördlichen Waldelfen, schon sterben sollte, dann nicht in einer Hütte im verlassendsten Teil Mittelerdes! Er gab sich einen Ruck und öffnete die Augen.  
sagte er deutlich.  
Was ist das? fragte die Frau, die noch immer neben ihm saß.  
Die Schmerzen wurden wieder stärker.   
Ja, ja! rief die Frau plötzlich. Das kenne ich! Wartet, ich hole es! Ich hab's im Garten!  
Sie verschwand, doch ihr Mann trat jetzt an Legolas heran. Was sollen wir damit tun? fragte er.  
  
Und dann?  
Das Gesicht des Mannes begann vor seinen Augen zu tanzen. Und hinter ihm woben dunkle Fäden ein todbringendes Netz.  
Legolas starrte verzweifelt auf einen Punkt im Raum, um nicht Dunkelheit und Kälte nachgeben zu müssen. keuchte er, doch dann verschwand auch der Raum um ihn herum und alles wurde schwarz.  



	2. Heilung?

Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hier, hier ist das Kraut. Isarin rannte eilig zurück ins Haus, und fand zu ihrem Entsetzen einen reglosen Elfen vor. Ist er...-?  
Ich weiß nicht. sagte Dirkan unsicher. Schnell, Weib, koch das Kraut und tu es in seine Wunden. Vielleicht können wir ihn noch retten.  
Isarin holte den Topf mit noch kochendem Wasser und warf das Kraut hinein. Wie lange?  
Ich weiß nicht. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.  
Es erschien ihnen endlos, bis die feingliedrige Pflanze eine ölige Substanz in's Wasser absonderte, dann nahm Isarin das Kraut heraus und trug es zum Tisch, auf dem Legolas lag.  
Ich kenne es nur als Gewürz, erklärte sie, während sie die Blätter abzupfte und gleichmäßig in den Wunden verteilte. Es riecht sehr streng.  
Sein Glück, daß du ihre Pflanzenkunde gelernt hast.  
Isarin nickte. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl und seufzte. Jetzt können wir nur abwarten.  


Die Nacht verging, ohne daß sich etwas an Legolas' Zustand änderte. Sein Atem ging flach, aber regelmäßig, doch er zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Besserung. Auch danach versuchten Isarin und Dirkan, ihrem gewohnten Tagesablauf nachzugehen, doch immer wieder kamen ihnen Zweifel an ihrem Tun.  
Was ist, wenn er hier entdeckt wird? fragte Dirkan immer wieder. Wollen wir aufgeben, was wir uns aufgebaut haben?  
Isarin seufzte. Sie hatte die Nachtwache gehalten und sah sehr müde aus. Wir können ihn doch nicht sterben lassen!  
Und wer soll dieser Aragorn sein? Es gibt seit Jahrzehnten keinen König in Gondor.  
Ich weiß, sagte Isarin kopfschüttend, Aber sieh ihn dir an. Er sieht aus wie ein Knabe von 20 Lenzen, aber dennoch ist er sicher schon hunderte von Jahren alt. Was er alles erlebt haben muß...  
Wie alt werden Elfen? Dirkan setzte sich zu ihr und blickte auf Legolas herab.  
Sie sterben nie. sagte Isarin nachdenklich, außer im Kampf und wenn sie es wünschen.  
Sie können einfach so sterben?  
So sagt man. Sie sah ihren Mann an. Aber keine Angst, dieser hier lebt noch. Sie zeigte auf seinen sich hebenden und senkenden Brustkorb. Er wird stärker.  
Was machen wir, wenn er aufwacht?  
Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht solltest du diesen Aragorn suchen gehen. Er wird es wissen.  
Aber wo soll ich ihn suchen?  
Isarin musterte Legolas nachdenklich. Im dicksten Kampfgetümmel. sagte sie dann. Vor den Toren Mordors.  


Dirkan machte sich alsbald auf den Weg, und während sie auf seine Rückkehr wartete, kümmerte sich Isarin um den Hof, die Tiere und darum, daß keiner der Nachbarn merkte, welchen Gast sie in ihrem Haus beherbergte. Immer wieder sah sie nach dem Elfenkrieger, doch lange änderte sich nichts an seinem Zustand.  
Dann, am übernächsten Morgen, als sie vom Füttern der Hühner zurück ins Haus kam, merkte sie, daß der Elf sich bewegt hatte. Schnell ging sie zu ihm und sah, daß er wach war. Er hatte die Augen geöffnet und sah sie an.  
Ihr seid wach. sagte sie abwartend.  
Der Elf nickte. Seine blauen Augen musterten sie abschätzend, und sie hatte das Gefühl, daß nichts vor seinem Blick verborgen zu bleiben vermochte.  
Wie ist Euer Name? fragte er schwach.  
Sie zögerte. Und Euer?  
Legolas Greenleaf. Es schien ihr, als ob er den Raum nach Feinden oder Waffen absuchte.  
Ihr seid hier sicher. versicherte sie schnell, aus Angst, daß er von seinem Lager aufspringen und sie töten würde. Wir pflegen Euch seit Tagen.  
Ich weiß. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr und sie konnte in seinen Augen die Jahre seines Lebens erkennen. Eine vergleichbare Tiefe hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
Mein Mann ist auf der Suche nach Lord Aragorn. erklärte sie.  
wiederholte der Elf langsam. Isildur's Erbe.  
Isarin hielt inne. Isildur hatte vor über dreitausend Jahren Sauron besiegt und war unter den Menschen zu einer Legende geworden. Aber es hieß, daß die königliche Linie von Gondor versiegt war.  
Dann gibt es doch einen rechtmäßigen König? fragte sie verwundert.  
Legolas nickte. Dann veränderte sich sein Gesicht plötzlich. Sein Blick ging ins Leere und er schien tief in Gedanken zu sein.  
Gerade, als sie aufstehen und ihn allein lassen wollte, fragte er, Wie viele Nächte sind vergangen?  
Seit Ihr bei uns seid?  
  
Sie überlegte. Drei Nächte.  
Erneut huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht. Unter Schmerzen versuchte er sich aufzurichten.  
Ihr könnte nicht aufstehen. versuchte Isarin, ihn davon abzuhalten, denn er war viel zu schwach, und seine Wunden waren noch längst nicht verheilt.  
Ich muß. brachte er hervor, doch im nächsten Moment sank sein Oberkörper wieder zurück auf sein Lager. Ich muß zurück. keuchte er.  
Sein Atem ging jetzt wieder schwerer und Isarin sah, daß er Mühe hatte, die Augen offenzuhalten.  
Wohin zurück? Was ist passiert, als Euch die Orks fanden?  
Der Elf wandte den Blick ab, doch sie konnte erahnen, unter welch schmerzhaften Umständen er in Gefangenschaft geraten war.  
Ihr solltet schlafen. sagte sie leise. Doch dann sah sie, daß es scheinbar nicht Müdigkeit war, die den Elfen schwächte, sondern etwas, mit dem er innerlich zu kämpfen schien. Sein Gesicht zuckte kaum merklich und an den Schläfen bildete sich Schweiß.  
fragte Isarin beunruhigt, Habt Ihr Schmerzen?  
Doch er antwortete nicht. Sein Blick ging ziellos durch den Raum, dann schloß er kurz die Augen, um sie im nächsten Moment unter scheinbar schwerer Anstrengung wieder zu öffnen. Sein Geist schien weit weg von seinem Körper zu sein.  
Was habt Ihr? Sie nahm seine Hand und hoffte, ihn dadurch wieder zurückholen zu können. Dann spürte sie, daß die Hand heiß war und zitterte.  
rief sie. Was soll ich tun?  
Erneut antwortete er nicht. Das Fieber hatte längst Besitz von ihm ergriffen und seine sonst so feinen Sinne unter dunkle Schleier gelegt.  
Verzweifelt fühlte sie die Temperatur seiner Stirn, doch auch dort war die Haut heiß, und der Schweiß lief mittlerweile ungehindert über sein Gesicht.  
Tut mir das nicht an, flehte sie und stand auf, um kalte Stofflappen zu holen. Als sie zurück kam, sah sie, daß das wärmende Fell auf dem Boden lag, und sich durch das heftige Atmen die Bauchwunde erneut geöffnet hatte. Das dort austretende Blut mischte sich mit Schweiß. Schnell legte sie die Lappen auf Brust, Hals und Kopf und tupfte mit einem trockenen Tuch den Schweiß ab. Die Augen des Elfen waren jetzt geschlossen und sein Körper zuckte im Fieberwahn. Ab und zu vernahm sie ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.  


Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.  
rief sie erleichtert aus, doch im nächsten Moment war ihr klar, daß ihr Mann niemals klopfen würde. Verzweifelt überlegte sie, was zu tun sei, doch dann öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür. Und ein trat Taina, Isarin's Tochter.  
sagte sie, ohne sich umzusehen, du wolltest heute zu mir kommen. Wo warst du? Dann hielt sie inne, denn der Blick ihrer Mutter verhieß nichts Gutes. Was ist...- begann sie, doch dann sah sie es.  
stammelte sie entsetzt.  
Kind, sag bitte nichts und geh wieder heim. drängte Isarin außer Atem. Wir haben schon Ärger genug. Du mußt dich nicht auch noch schuldig machen.  
wiederholte Taina ungehalten und deutete zum Tisch, Mutter, das ist ein Elf! Er wird dich töten, sobald er auch nur einen Finger bewegen kann! Ihr müßt ihn fesseln!  
Isarin schüttelte den Kopf, ich vertraue ihm. Er wird uns nichts tun, selbst wenn er könnte. Sie drängte ihre Tochter zur Tür. Geh jetzt bitte wieder, ich muß mich um ihn kümmern.  
Nein, Mutter, ich werde nicht gehen. Du hast schon immer einen Narren an dem Elfenvolk gefressen, aber ich will nicht, daß sie einmal dein Untergang werden! Ich bleibe.  
Na gut. Isarin ging zurück zum Tisch, auf dem Legolas noch immer lag und mit jedem Atemzug leise stöhnte. Dann hilf mir.  
Taina trat widerwillig näher heran und beäugte den Fremden mißtrauisch.Was hat er?  
Vom Kampf und der Folter der Orks liegt er im Fieberwahn. Wie er ihnen entkommen konnte, in seinem Zustand, wissen wir nicht. Ich weiß nur, daß er Gelegenheit hatte, mich zu töten und es nicht getan hat. Sie warf ihrer Tochter einen belehrenden Blick zu.  
Ich denke, er wird es vorgehabt haben, aber er war wohl zu schwach. erwiderte diese.  
Mag sein, daß er schwach war. Aber schwach für einen Elfen ist immernoch stark für uns!  
Taina seufzte und sah auf Legolas herab. Er sah nicht aus wie das Monster, das die Geschichten ihres Volkes beschrieben. Im Gegenteil. Trotz der kantigen Gesichtszüge hatte der Elf etwas stolzes, anmutiges an sich, das sie verwirrte. Konnte so ein Wesen kaltblütig Frauen und Kinder morden? Er ist so jung... sagte sie leise.  
Laß dich nicht täuschen, Kind. Ich habe den Eindruck, er schlägt deinen Großvater um ein Vielfaches. Isarin waren die interessierten Blicke ihrer Tochter nicht verborgen geblieben und sie zog es vor, jedwede Annäherung zu unterbinden. sagte sie schroff, hol' Wasser aus dem Brunnen.  
Nur zögernd verließ Taina das Haus, um der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter nachzukommen.  
Währenddessen erneuerte Isarin die Wickel in der Hoffnung, das Fieber irgendwie senken zu können. Doch noch immer war Legolas' Körper glühend heiß. Die Bauchwunde machte ihr ebenfalls Sorgen. Bei jedem Atemzug floß neues Blut heraus, und jeder Verband, den sie um seinen Körper legte, war schnell durchtränkt. Wie lange würde er noch durchhalten? Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.  


Taina stand plötzlich neben ihr.  
Isarin schrak hoch und griff schnell nach dem den Eimer Wasser.  
Wieso bist du so sicher, daß er uns nichts tut? fuhr ihre Tochter fort.  
Weil Elfen im Grunde kein Kämpfervolk sind. Sie wollen nur in Frieden in der Natur leben. Sie kämpfen nur, wenn es nicht mehr anders geht. Sie sah Taina an und bemerkte eine Veränderung in ihr. Es schien ihr, als wäre das das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, daß ihre Tochter sie verstand. Früher hatte sie nie zugehört, wenn Isarin ihr etwas über Elfen, Natur oder alte Geschichten erzählen wollte. Doch jetzt... Sie lächelte müde.  
Taina erwiederte das Lächeln und nahm die Hand ihrer Mutter. Ich wünsche so sehr, daß du Recht hast. Dann blickte sie zum Tisch. Wie heißt er?  
Isarin sah traurig hinüber. Legolas Greenleaf. sagte sie dann. Und wenn du in seine Augen gesehen hättest, würdest du nicht mehr an meinen Worten zweifeln. Dann wandte sie sich ab und tränkte die Wickel erneut.  
Taina ging wortlos zum Tisch und sah auf ihn herab. Du hast mit ihm gesprochen? fragte sie nach einer Weile.  
Ihre Mutter nickte. Nicht viel, aber was er sagt, glaube ich ihm. Auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Tochter fuhr sie fort, Er sagt, daß es einen rechtmäßigen König von Gondor gibt. Dein Vater sucht ihn gerade.  
Taina verzog ungläubig das Gesicht. Und wer soll das sein?  
Er heißt Aragorn, mehr weiß ich nicht. Wie gesagt, er hat nicht viel gesprochen. Sie nahm den Verband ab und legte vorsichtig einen neuen an.  
Meinst du, er hört uns jetzt? flüsterte Taina plötzlich.  
Isarin hielt inne. Ich bin nicht sicher. Wäre er nicht im Wahn, würde er selbst im tiefsten Schlaf jedes einzelne Wort hören. Doch so... Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich glaube nicht. Sie deutete auf Legolas. Es sieht nicht gut aus.  
Taina bemerkte auch, daß der Atem des Elfen jetzt schwer und stoßweise ging. Sein Oberkörper bewegte sich heftiger und seine Augen zuckten unter den Lidern. Kommt er zu sich? fragte sie.  
Ich glaube nicht. Isarin nahm seine Hand und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. sprach sie ihn an. Sagt, wie ich Euch helfen kann.  
Doch er reagierte nicht. Seine Bewegungen wurden unkontrolliert und das Atmen schneller. Dann setzte es kurz aus, um gleich darauf wieder einzusetzen, begleitet von einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen.  
rief Taina aus. Tu etwas! Er stirbt.  
sagte sie traurig, aber ich kann nichts mehr tun. Wir können nur hoffen, daß er nicht mehr lange leiden muß.  
Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an, und jede von ihnen wußte, daß sie ihn schmerzlich vermissen würden, obwohl sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannten.  


Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein großer, weiß gekleideter, alter Mann trat ein.  
Wer seid Ihr? stammelte Isarin und wollte ihn aufhalten, doch er schob sie zur Seite und trat zum Tisch.  
Nennt mich Gandalf, Isarin. sagte er knapp. Euer Mann schickt mich. Er nahm den Stab, den er in der Hand trug und beugte sich über den Elfen.  
wiederholte Isarin verwirrt, Ihr seid nicht Aragorn?  
Ich bin Aragorn. hörte sie eine andere Stimme, und ein weiterer Mann trat ein. Er war mittleren Alters, groß und kräftig, mit dunklen ausdrucksstarken Augen und dunklem Haar. Das gab mir Euer Mann zum Beweis unserer Worte. Er gab Isarin ein Halstuch, das Dirkan gehörte. Er legte es nie ab.  
Isarin nahm es und sah, wie auch dieser Mann zum Tisch ging und Worte mit dem alten Mann wechselte, die sie nicht verstand. Sie ging näher.  
Auch Taina stand jetzt bei Legolas und beobachtete, wie der alte Mann seine Hand auf die Brust des Elfen legte und in einer fremden Sprache zu ihm sprach. Es war eine Art Sprechgesang, und wurde immer intensiver und eindringlicher.  
Was tut er da? flüsterte sie zu ihrer Mutter, doch Isarin starrte nur gebannt auf das Geschehen.  
Der Mann, der sich Aragorn nannte, legte seine Hand nun auch auf den Körper des Sterbenden. Es schien, als ob aus seiner Hand ein Licht in die Brust eindrang, und je lauter die Stimme des Alten wurde, desto heller wurde das Licht. Auch Aragorn murmelte jetzt etwas unverständliches.  
Am Zustand des Elfen schien sich jedoch nichts zu ändern. Minuten vergingen, in denen seine Atmung ein ums andere Mal aussetzte, und Taina war sicher, daß er nicht mehr lange leben würde. Dann schrie Legolas auf einmal laut auf und fiel leblos auf den Tisch zurück.  
Taina starrte auf das reglose Gesicht. Kein Atemzug war zu erkennen. Alle verharrten in ihrer Bewegung, und auch sie hielt den Atem an. Er ist tot.' dachte sie entsetzt. Tut doch etwas!' Sie sah fassungslos zu ihrer Mutter und dann zu den beiden Fremden. Irgendwie schien es ihr, als ob Gandalf und Aragorn auf etwas warteten.  
Dann, plötzlich, sah sie es. Der Brustkorb des Elfen bewegte sich! Er atmete, wenngleich nur flach, aber regelmäßig. stieß sie hervor und blickte in ihr erleichtertes Gesicht, denn auch Isarin hatte die Veränderung bemerkt. Jetzt wird alles gut. sagte sie leise.  
Der alte Mann sah zu den beiden Frauen und lächelte. Er hat es geschafft. bestätigte er. Dank Eurer Hilfe und den heilenden Händen eines Königs.  
Dann ist es wahr? fragte Isarin und sah zwischen Gandalf und Aragorn hin und her.  
Noch nicht. korrigierte Aragorn bescheiden und erhob sich. Dann sah er wieder zu Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf, ich schickte dich in heilenden Schlaf. sagte er eindringlich. Und in drei Tagen erwarte ich dich vor dem Schwarzen Tor. Damit drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür.  
Habt Dank für Euer Vertrauen in einen Fremden. sagte er, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. Ihr habt Eurem Feind geholfen, und er wird als Euer Freund erwachen. Er verneigte sich, dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand. Und hinter ihm folgte Gandalf der Weiße.  


Minuten später standen die beiden Frauen noch an gleicher Stelle und sahen sich fragend an.  
War das gerade ein Traum? fragte Taina fassunglos.  
Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war ein Wunder. Sie sah zu Legolas. Sie haben ihn in den Tod geschickt und zurückgeholt. erklärte sie. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der alte Mann ein Zauberer war.  
Zumindest sah er aus wie einer. erwiederte Taina lachend. Wir werden ihm ewig danken.  
Oh ja. Isarin nickte und sah auf Legolas herab, der ruhig dalag und gleichmäßig atmete. Sie konnte es nicht fassen; eben war er noch dem Tode nahe, und jetzt lag er da, als ob er schliefe. Sie betrachtete die Wunden. Sieh, wie sie sich verändert haben! Sie bluten nicht mehr.  
Doch ihre Tochter schien ihre Worte nicht zu hören. Sie stand neben dem Kopf des Elfen und sah nachdenklich auf ihn herab. Sie betrachtete die blonden, langen Haare, die feine gerade Nase, die hervorstehenden Wangenknochen. Sie versuchte, sich jedes Detail einzuprägen, denn bald würde er aufstehen und sie in Richtung Mordor verlassen. Und sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen.  
Dieser Gedanke beunruhigte sie. Sie wollte noch so vieles über ihn wissen. Sie wollte ihn kennenlernen, mit ihm reden, ihm ihre Welt zeigen, ihn einfach um sich haben. Sie wollte hin nicht gehenlassen.  
Isarin beäugte ihre Tochter skeptisch, doch sie sagte nichts. Sie ahnte, daß sich ihr Hass gegen die Elfen in kürzester Zeit in das Gegenteil gewandelt hatte, und sie fürchtete, daß Taina sich unsterblich in den stolzen Krieger verlieben würde. Wie aussichtslos das doch war! Ein Elf würde nie eine Sterbliche lieben! Und doch konnte sie ihre Gefühle verstehen. Dieser Elf verkörperte alles, was man seinem Volk nachsagte: Reinheit, Klugheit, Anmut und Schönheit. Er war wirklich nicht von dieser Welt.  
Komm, Kind, sagte sie schnell, um auch sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Wir müssen alles herrichten, falls unser Gast aufwacht. Und außerdem, fügte sie hinzu, kommt sicher auch dein Vater bald.  
Ja eben, wo bleibt er? fragte Taina irritiert, denn auch sie hatte Dirkan vollkommen vergessen.  


Und als ob er darauf gewartet hatte, öffnete Dirkan in diesem Moment die Tür und trat hastig ein.  
Und? Ist er schon aufgewacht? fragte er atemlos. Ich ritt so schnell ich konnte, doch die beiden Herren kamen mir erneut entgegen. Ihre Pferde sind durch kein Gold ersetzbar! Er warf seinen Mantel in die Ecke und schritt zum Tisch. Er hat es geschafft, sagen sie.  
Er beäugte den Elfen und nickte zufrieden. sagte er. Dann laßt ihn uns schnell gesund pflegen, denn er wird noch gebraucht.  
Wie sieht es denn aus, in Mordor? fragte Isarin, während sie ihm einen Krug mit Wein brachte.  
Du meinst den Krieg? erwiederte Dirkan, Nun, Sauron zieht die Truppen zusammen, und die Männer des Westens sind nicht mehr weit. Es wird einen schrecklichen Krieg geben.  
Dann hast du Glück, daß sie dich nicht dabehalten haben. stellte Isarin fest. Ich fürchtete das.  
Ich weiß. Dirkan lächelte. Ich gab mir auch alle Mühe, daß sie mich nicht sahen. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Wein und setzte sich. Und jetzt habe ich Hunger.  



	3. Freund oder Feind

Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bäume. Wunderschöne, alte Bäume. Wie alt sie waren, konnte Legolas nur erahnen, doch sie sprachen mit kaum hörbaren Stimmen über alte Zeiten, an die er sich nur vage erinnern konnte. Tausende von Jahren mußte es her sein, und doch schien es für die Bäume gestern gewesen zu sein. Verzückt lauschte er den Stimmen und sah sich weiter um. Er kannte fast jeden der Wälder in Mittelerde und doch, dieser Wald war ihm fremd. Er hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich und die Bäume schienen sich zu verändern, während sie miteinander sprachen. Wie lange war er schon in diesem Wald? Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch ihm schien es, als sei er nie woanders gewesen. War da nicht eine große Schlacht gewesen und war er nicht verwundet worden? Es schien ihm plötzlich so unbedeutend, denn jetzt war er hier, im Wald von Fangorn, wo die ältesten Wesen Mittelerdes wanderten.  
Er lehnte sich zurück und atmete tief ein. Plötzlich stutze er. Es roch nach Feuer. Alarmiert blickte er sich um, doch nirgens konnte er ein Feuer erkennen. Und auch die Bäume schienen es nicht zu bemerken. Sie sprachen weiter über das Kommen der Elfen, der Menschen, der Zauberer, der Orks... Orks...!  
Schlagartig kam er zu sich. Er war nicht im Fangornwald, und er war auch nicht allein, denn das Feuer war dicht neben ihm und er hörte Stimmen von gegenwärtigeren Wesen als Bäumen!  
Alles fiel ihm wieder ein. Er war südlich von Gondor in einer Hütte, und er war verwundet und dem Tode nahe gewesen, als... Er versuchte sich zu erinnern. Er hatte eine Stimme gehört, Aragorn's Stimme, und er hatte gesagt, er erwarte ihn am dritten Tag vor dem Schwarzen Tor. Welcher Tag war heute? Wie lange hatte er in diesem Dämmerschlaf gelegen? Und wer waren die Menschen, deren direkte Anwesenheit er jetzt spürte?

Er öffnete die Augen und sah zwei Frauen und einen Mann auf ihn herabsehen. Die ältere Frau erkannte er. Sie hatte ihn gepflegt.  
sagte sie jetzt leise, habt Ihr Schmerzen?  
Er erinnerte sich, diesen Satz schon einmal von ihr gehört zu haben, doch er zog es vor, keine Antwort zu geben. Er mußte erst Klarheit über die Lage bekommen.  
Langsam sah er sich im Raum um. Außer den drei Menschen war niemand da, dessen war er sicher. Aragorn war ebenfalls nicht mehr da, ebensowenig Gimli. Er war also auf sich gestellt.  
fragte die Frau erneut.  
Er betrachtete den Mann. Auch er kam ihm bekannt vor. Etwas abseits stand die junge Frau, eindeutig die Tochter der beiden, nur vollkommener in Schönheit. Sie senkte den Blick, als suchte sie etwas vor ihm zu verbergen.  
Dann fielen ihm Aragorn's Worte ein. Ihr habt Eurem Feind geholfen, und er wird als Euer Freund erwachen.'  
Dann misstraute er also sinnlos. Er sah die ältere Frau an und lächelte. Habt Dank für Eure Hilfe, Isarin. sagte er mit fester Stimme. Es wird der Tag kommen, an dem ich Euch meine Schuld zurückzahle.  
Das habt ihr bereits. antwortete Isarin lächelnd. Einem Elfen zu begegnen, ist weit mehr, als ich je zu wünschen wagte. Sie verneigte sich und trat zurück.  
Jetzt bemerkte Legolas, daß er nicht mehr auf dem harten Tisch lag, sondern auf einem Fell in einem weichen Lager. Er hob den Kopf und sah sich weiter um.  
warnte ihn Dirkan, Ihr seid noch sehr schwach.  
Doch Legolas richtete sich weiter auf und lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen die Wand. Seine Schmerzen waren erträglich, also wollte er so schnell es ging zu seiner alten Form zurückfinden. Außerdem hatte er nicht mehr viel Zeit.  
Wie lange war ich im Dämmerschlaf? fragte er Isarin, die zu ihm geeilt war, um ihm zu helfen.  
Lord Aragorn und Herr Gandalf sind gestern wieder fortgeritten.  
Dann werde ich Euch morgen wieder verlassen. Er streckte Arme und Beine um abschätzen zu können, wieweit sein Körper bereits wieder genesen war. Dabei merkte er, daß er beobachtet wurde. Er sah nicht hin, doch er wußte, daß die junge Frau, die die ganze Zeit in einer dunkleren Ecke des Raumes geblieben war, jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah sie an.  
Wie ist Euer Name? fragte er.  
sagte sie leise. Ich bin froh, daß es Euch besser geht. Sie stand auf und kam näher.  
Legolas musterte sie. Sie war recht groß, hatte langes, dunkles Haar und in ihren grünen Augen spiegelte sich Lebenslust und eine Art Trotz wider. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand.  
Das bin ich auch. sagte er langsam, denn sonst hätte ich Euch nicht kennenlernen können.  
Jetzt sah sie zu Boden, doch seine Augen durchbohrten sie weiter. Sie irritierte ihn. Für einen Menschen war sie zu unnahbar und zu schön. Er hatte bis jetzt nicht viele Frauen kennengelernt, denn er war zumeist im Kampf tätig, und wenn, waren es Elfen gewesen. Doch keine hatte ihn je so bewegt wie diese hier.  
Jetzt sah sie ihn wieder an, und er war nicht imstande, ihren Blick zu deuten.  
Ihr kennt mich doch gar nicht. sagte sie lächelnd und griff nach etwas, was hinter der Tür zu sein schien.  
Unbewußt spannte sich sein Körper an, jederzeit zu einer Reaktion bereit, doch als sie ihre Hände wieder hervorzog, sah er, daß sie seinen Bogen, seinen Köscher und sein Schwert hielten.  
sagte sie. das brachte mein Vater vom Kampf mit. Ich nehme an, es ist Euers.  
Er nickte.  
Ihr werdet es bald brauchen. Damit legte sie die Waffen auf sein Lager und wandte sich ab.  
Legolas' Augen blieben an ihr haften, doch sie drehte sich nicht mehr um. Statt dessen verließ sie das Haus.  


Dirkan's Stimme riß Legolas aus seinen Gedanken. Eßt das, es wird Euch stärken.  
Der Elf blickte auf den gefüllten Teller mit für ihn undefinierbarem Fleisch. sagte er freundlich, aber ich bevorzuge ein wenig von Eurem Brot, wenn Ihr erlaubt.  
wiederholte Dirkan ungläubig, wie könnt Ihr da bei Kräften bleiben?  
Legolas lächelte nur und nahm dankbar das halbe Brot an, das Isarin ihm jetzt reichte. Dann legte sie ein Hemd neben ihm auf das Fell, denn sein Oberkörper war noch immer unbekleidet, und sah ihn an.  
Ich sah Eure Blicke zu meiner Tochter, sagte sie leise, sodaß ihr Mann sie nicht hören konnte, und ich möchte Euch um etwas bitten...  
Legolas sah sie fragend an.  
Brecht ihr nicht das Herz. Damit stand sie auf und ging zurück zum Tisch.  


Legolas lehnte sich zurück und legte den Kopf gegen die Wand. Nichts war, wie es sein sollte. Er sollte nicht hier sein, sondern im Kampf gegen Sauron, und er sollte an nichts anderes denken als an den Krieg und seine Aufgabe darin, und statt dessen verwirrten ihn widersprüchliche Gefühle und der plötzliche Wunsch nach Frieden und Geborgenheit.  
Tu ioreth nunirn han.' sagte er sich, du bist ein Krieger.' Gefühle hatten keine Platz in seiner Welt.  
Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Bogen und versuchte ihn zu spannen. Doch schon bevor er den Arm halb nach hinten geführt hatte, spürte er den Schmerz in seiner linken Schulter. In diesem Zustand war es unmöglich zu kämpfen. Er mußte sich noch etwas ausruhen. Also legte er sich wieder hin und schloß die Augen.  


***  


So ein Mist! Wütend trat Taina gegen einen Heuballen. Dann blickte sie gen Himmel und sagte leise, Warum ausgerechnet er? Warum konnte nicht ein hinkender, kleiner, Zwergenkrieger in unserem Haus liegen. Das wäre kein Problem gewesen, aber mußte es dieses vollkommene Wesen sein? Sie trat gegen das Faß mit Hühnerfutter und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen können, ihm noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, das wußte sie. Sie würde nicht noch einmal Haltung bewahren. Diese Augen...' Sie rief sie sich in Erinnerung zurück. Blau wie ein Winterhimmel und tief wie die See.  
Sie stand auf und blickte nach Nordosten. Mordor... Dunkle Wolken zogen am Abendhimmel auf. Dann hörte sie hinter sich das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür. Schnell drehte sie sich um und sah Legolas, der eilig auf sie zukam.  
sagte er, Geht ins Haus zurück. Ich höre Orks. Er blickte nach Norden. Mehrere von ihnen.  
Taina lauschte, doch alles, was sie hörte, war der Wind. Sie sah ihn ungläubig an.  
drängte der Elf und schob sie sanft an den Schultern Richtung Haus.  
Doch sie riß sich los und blickte erneut nach Norden. Dann sah sie sie. Etwa zwei Duzend Orks kamen grunzend den Hügel heraufgerannt, in Kettenhemden gekleidet und mit Eisenschwertern bewaffnet. Und unter ihnen befanden sich auch einige Menschen.  
Entsetzt drehte sie sich zu Legolas um, doch er war verschwunden. Also rannte sie, so schnell sie konnte zurück ins Haus und rief, Mutter, Vater, die Orks kommen!  
Doch ihre Eltern waren schon vorgewarnt und standen kampfesbereit im Raum.  
Wo ist Legolas? fragte Dirkan.  
Taina schüttelte den Kopf. Ich weiß es nicht. Er war plötzlich weg.  
Sie sahen sich verwirrt an.  
Es ist sicher besser so, sagte Dirkan schließlich, denn diesmal werden sie ihn sicher nicht am Leben lassen.  
Bei der Vorstellung daran spürte Taina das Grauen in sich aufsteigen. Dann hörte sie ein lautes Pochen an der Tür und eine dumpfe Stimme rief, Kommt heraus, Menschen! Die Zeit ist gekommen, um für Euren Herrscher zu kämpfen!  


Taina wußte, daß es keine Möglichkeit gab, sich den Häschern von Sauron zu verweigern. Bis zu diesem Tag waren sie von einer solchen Konfrontation verschont geblieben, und sie hatten ein unbeschwertes Leben im Grenzland führen können, doch das war jetzt vorbei. Sie waren im Krieg gegen Menschen und Elfen, auch wenn ihr das in diesem Augenblick sinnloser erschien denn je.  
Hoffentlich konnte Legolas entkommen.' dachte sie verzweifelt, Es sind so viele.'  
Kommt raus! brüllte die Stimme jetzt, Oder wir kommen rein!  
Taina rückte näher an ihre Eltern. Diese sahen sich lange an, bevor Dirkan sein altes Schwert zog und vor die Tür trat.  
Kämpft euren Kampf alleine, Diener der Finsternis! rief er entschlossen. Wir haben nichts zu tun mit eurem Krieg.  
Das habt ihr wohl! kam die Antwort.. Denn ihr lebt im Reich von Lugburz und genießt seit langem seinen Schutz vor den Schergen des Feindes. Und jetzt seit ihr an der Reihe, euch dankbar zu zeigen!  
Vorsichtig trat Taina ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Dort standen mehrere Orks im Halbkreis vor dem Haus und warteten gespannt auf Dirkan's Reaktion.  
Diese fiel anders aus, als sie erwartet hatten.  
Hier, das ist meine Dankbarkeit für Elend und Krieg! Damit stieß Dirkan der Große einen gewaltigen Schrei aus und stürzte sich auf den Anführer der Orks.  
Was tut er da? rief Taina entsetzt, denn sie wußte, daß ihr Vater keine Chance gegen die Übermacht der Orks hatte. Dann sah sie, wie er dem einen halben Kopf kleineren Gegner eine tiefe Wunde am Arm beibrachte. Der Ork schrie auf, und sofort eilte ihm ein zweiter zu Hilfe. Doch gerade als dieser zum Schlag ausholte, fiel er wie vom Blitz getroffen zu Boden.  
Unter den Orks brach Panik aus und sie schwärmten aus, um den scheinbar unsichtbaren Gegner zu suchen. Dann fiel der nächste und ein weiterer, und Taina sah, daß sie durch Pfeile getötet worden waren.  
rief sie aus und drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um.  
Wir müssen den beiden helfen! Isarin griff nach ihrem Kurzschwert und reichte ihrer Tochter ein anderes Schwert. Es war eigentlich nicht kampfestauglich, aber es war der letzte zur Verteidigung geeignete Gegenstand im Haus. Dann stürzten sie gemeinsam zur Tür.  


Draußen bot sich ihnen ein unerwartetes Bild: Die Orks lagen gefällt am Boden, die wenigen Menschen, die mit ihnen gekommen waren, standen ratlos ein paar Meter entfernt, und mitten im Leichenhaufen stand Dirkan der Große und schwang sein Schwert.  
rief er übermütig, noch jemand, der die freien Menschen dieses Hauses unterjochen möchte?  
Doch niemand der Umstehendes beachtete ihn, denn sie alle blickten angsterfüllt auf etwas, das hinter Isarin und Taina zu sein schien.  
Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um. Oben auf dem Dach des Hauses stand Legolas, den Bogen schußbereit gespannt und auf die vermeintlichen Feinde gerichtet. Es war ein nahezu überirdischer Anblick.  
Geht nach Hause und wartet dort, bis der Krieg vorüber ist. sagte er ruhig.  
Und was dann? Ein großer, kräftiger Mann mit schwarzen langen Haaren trat vor. Gewinnt Euer Volk mit den Männern aus dem Westen den Krieg, tötet Ihr uns, und gewinnt Sauron, kommen die Orks, um blutige Rache zu nehmen!  
Glaubt nicht alles, was über die Feinde gesagt wird, Hugrod. mischte sich Dirkan nun ein. Sie mögen fremd sein in unseren Augen und eigentümlich, aber sie trachten nur denen nach dem Leben, die sich ihrer Freiheit bemächtigen wollen. Genau wie wir.  
Legolas hob anerkennend eine Augenbraue.  
Dann verbrennt Ihr also nicht Eure Feinde bei lebendigem Leibe? fragte Hugrod den Elfen argwöhnisch.  
Wer dem Dunklen Herrscher dient, den ereilt unsere gerechte Strafe. sagte Legolas ernst. Aber jedes freie Wesen wird als ein solches behandelt. Mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit sprang er vom Dach und stellte sich neben Dirkan.  
Ihr habt die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, Dirkan. sagte er. Und Euch..., er wandte sich an die Haradrim, Euch kann ich nicht aufhalten, aber ich kann Euch versichern, daß Ihr Eure Familien nie wiedersehen werdet, wenn Ihr Euch Sauron anschließt. Er gebraucht Euch nur als Futter für die Pfeile seiner Feinde.  
Die Männern begannen aufgeregt zu diskutieren, und viele schienen dem Vorschlag des Elfen gegenüber, nach Hause zu gehen, nicht abgeneigt.  
Doch Hugrod zweifelte noch immer. Und wer seid Ihr, daß Ihr uns solche Versicherungen macht? wollte er wissen.  
Legolas richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Ich bin Legolas Greenleaf, Sohn von Thranduil, König der nördlichen Waldelfen in Mirkwood. sagte er stolz.  
Sofort blickten ihn die Männer demütig an, manche verbeugten sich sogar.  
Auch Taina und ihre Mutter waren vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt.  
Doch Legolas fuhr fort. Geht jetzt nach Hause und denkt über meine Wort nach. Morgen erwarte ich diejenigen, die für ihre Freiheit auf Seiten der Menschen, Elfen und aller freien Völker kämpfen wollen, um mit mir nach Mordor zu ziehen und an der Seite der Könige den Krieg zu beenden. Damit wandte er sich ab und überließ Dirkan das Feld.  
Seid keine Narren! Hugrod versuchte, die sich auflösende Gruppe aufzuhalten. Seht ihr denn nicht, daß er lügt?! Nie würde ein Elf euch die Wahrheit über seine Absichten sagen!  
Doch viele seiner Landsleute hatten ihr Entscheidung getroffen. Sie wandten sich ab und gingen den Hügel hinunter in Richtung ihrer Häuser.  
Jetzt kam Hugrod auf Isarin und Taina zu. Wie kann es sein, daß du dich auf seine Seite schlägst? fragte er Taina vorwurfsvoll. Hat der Elf dich mit seinem Titel verzaubert? Er sah in Richtung Haus und stellte fest, daß Legolas verschwunden war.  
Oder fällst du neuerdings jedem Mann zu Füßen? fuhr er fort. Auch wenn er Deiner nicht würdig ist?  
Taina wich einen Schritt zurück. Woher wollt Ihr das wissen? entgegnete sie kalt.  
Hugrod trat wieder näher und ergriff Taina am Arm. Sieh dich doch an! zischte er. Du verzehrst dich nach ihm, und doch will er nichts weiter als deinen Untergang! Er ist kein Mensch, Taina, nicht vergänglich wie wir, und für ihn bist du nichts weiter als ein fallendes Blatt in einem Herbststurm. Er richtete sich auf und rief, Tod den Elfen! Dann stürmte er wild davon.  


Taina brauchte einige Sekunden, um ihre Fassung wiederzufinden. ein fallendes Blatt in einem Herbststurm...' hallte es in ihrem Kopf wider.  
Langsam drehte sie sich um.  
hielt ihre Mutter sie auf, du weißt, ich halte nicht viel von Hugrod, aber was er über Legolas sagt, kann teilweise wahr sein. Sie sah ihre Tochter ernst an. Elfen werden tausende von Jahren alt, und sie sind wirklich nicht wie wir. Sie hielt inne. Auch wenn wir uns das manchmal so sehr wünschen. Doch jetzt komm' ins Haus, es ist gleich dunkel.  


Widerwillig folgte Taina ihren Eltern zurück in die Hütte. Drinnen zündete sie Kerzen an und half ihnen beim Wegräumen der Schwerter.  
Legolas saß auf seinem Lager und hantierte gedankenverloren mit seinem Bogen. Er strich bedächtig, ja fast zärtlich über das Holz und die Sehne und schien nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen.  
Dirkan war so überschwenglich, daß er es nicht bemerkte. Statt dessen wiederholte er immer wieder seine Bewunderung über die Treffsicherheit des Elfen.  
Das war großartig! sagte er erneut. Sie fielen um wie die Fliegen! Und hast du Hugrod's Gesicht gesehen, als Legolas vom Haus gesprungen ist? fragte er seine Frau. Was für ein Satz das war! Er redete immer weiter, doch weder der Elf noch seine Tochter hörten ihm zu.  


Taina hatte sich inzwischen an den Tisch gesetzt. Sie mußte das Geschehene erst verarbeiten. Ein Prinz' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, nicht vergänglich wie wir...', und doch konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken. Seit sie ihn das erste Mal verwundet und sterbend auf dem Tisch hatte liegen sehen, wollte sie wissen, wie er war, was er dachte, was er fühlte. Vielleicht hatte er sie verzaubert, und sicher gab es keine aussichtslosere Liebe, als die zu einem Elfen, und dennoch konnte sie sich ihrer nicht erwehren. Sie konnte nur versuchen, sie vor ihm zu verbergen.  
Verstohlen sah sie zu ihm. Er saß immernoch in der gleichen Haltung im dunklen Teil des Raumes und ließ seine Finger über das glatte Holz seiner Waffe gleiten. Doch als sich ihre Augen an das schlechte Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah sie, daß er sie ansah.  
Schnell wandte sie den Kopf ab, doch sie spürte weiterhin seinen Blick auf ihr ruhen. Wer ist er, daß ich mich wie ein kleines Kind benehme?' schallt sie sich innerlich. Reiß dich zusammen!' Also sah sie erneut hin, doch was sie sah, ließ sie dahinschmelzen. Sein Blick war erfüllt von unsagbarer Unschuld und Reinheit, wie der eines kleinen Kindes, das zum ersten Mal den Schnee erblickte. Das waren nicht die Augen von jemandem, der ihren Untergang wollte. Sie starrte ihn an, doch ehe sie sich vollkommen in seinen Augen verlieren konnte, erhob er sich und ging zur Tür.  
Draußen sind noch ein paar meiner Pfeile. sagte er knapp und öffnete die Tür, jedoch nicht ohne sie noch einmal im Augenwinkel anzusehen.  
Wie kann er da draußen noch etwas sehen? wunderte sich Dirkan. Es ist stockfinster!  
Er ist ein Elf. sagte Isarin nur und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Taina wunderte sich über nichts mehr. Sie hatte den Kampf gegen sich selbst aufgegeben. Nichts konnte sie ihm mehr entgegensetzen. Was soll's?' dachte sie und stand auf, morgen wird er wieder fort sein. Doch bis dahin ist noch Zeit.'  
Sie warf ihrer Mutter einen entschlossenen Blick zu und verließ ebenfalls das Haus.  


Draußen mußten sich ihre Augen erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen, doch dann sah sie Legolas inmitten der Orkleichen stehen und bedächtig seine Pfeile aus ihren toten Körpern ziehen. Er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um, doch sie war sicher, er wußte, daß sie da war.  
Sie atmete tief durch, dann ging sie näher.  
Ihr verwirrt mich. sagte er plötzlich, den Rücken noch immer ihr zugewandt. Sehe ich Euch an, weicht Ihr meinem Blick aus, und weiche ich Euch aus, folgt Ihr mir.  
Ich weiß. sagte sie leise. Das seid Ihr sicher nicht gewohnt, Prinz. Ungewollt hatte sie zu viel Betonung in das letzte Wort gelegt.  
Macht das einen Unterschied in Euren Augen, Prinz oder nicht Prinz? Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und sah sie an.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, aber was Euch angeht, macht scheinbar nichts einen Unterschied.  
Ihr sprecht in Rätseln.  
Sie senkte den Blick. Darf ich Euch etwas fragen? sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn wieder an.  
Er hob fragend die Augenbrauen.   
Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. Gibt es jemanden, den Ihr liebt?  
Er zögerte. Ihr meint, außer meinem Volk?  
Ich meine eine Frau.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, aber Liebe ist ein zu weit gefächerter Begriff.  
Wie meint Ihr das?  
Nun ja, er hob den Kopf gen Himmel, ich liebe viele Dinge, darunter natürlich auch Frauen, aber ich denke, was Ihr meint, ist tiefgreifende Zuneigung und das Auswählen einer Einzigen.  
Sie nickte.  
Ich bin nicht auf der Suche danach, aber wäre ich es, würde ich hier mit der Suche beginnen. Damit drehte er sich weg, doch Taina hielt ihn zurück.  
Warum seid Ihr so bemüht, Eure Gefühle nicht zuzulassen? fragte sie. Wovor fürchtet Ihr Euch?  
Jetzt veränderte sich sein Gesicht. Er sah sie wieder an, und sie hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, daß er sie tief in seine Seele blicken ließ. Seine Unnahbarkeit war verschwunden, und sie sah Verlangen in seinen Augen, aber auch Zweifel.  
Niemand zieht erfolgreich in eine Schlacht, wenn er zuhause jemanden verlieren könnte. sagte er leise. Dann hob er seine Hand und strich sanft mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Unsere Wege haben sich einmal getroffen, Taina, sagte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Und sie werden es wieder tun, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist. Aber bis dahin..., er richtete sich auf, muss ich mich auf meine Aufgabe besinnen. Er sah sie noch einmal lange an, dann wandte er sich ab und fuhr fort, die Pfeile einzusammeln.  


Taina blieb regungslos stehen. Sie fühlte die Tränen in sich aufsteigen, doch sie wußte, daß Legolas Recht hatte. Sie konnte und durfte ihn nicht aufhalten. Sie konnte nur hoffen, daß sie ihn irgendwann wiedersehen würde.  



	4. Abschied

Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachdem er seine Pfeile eingesammelt, gesäubert und an ihren angestammten Platz gelegt hatte, gesellte Legolas sich zu Isarin und Dirkan, die sich im Haus angeregt über den bevorstehenden Tag unterhielten. Er verspürte keinen besonderen Drang nach Gesprächen, aber im Augenblick benötigte er etwas, das ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte. Zu tief hatten ihn die vergangenen Minuten bewegt. Nicht nur, daß er nach fast dreitausend Lebensjahren feststellen mußte, daß es Gefühle gab, die imstande waren, seine bisherige Welt aus den Angeln zu heben; schlimmer noch, er hatte das unbändige Verlangen gespürt, sich ihnen einfach hinzugeben. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, Taina diese Gefühle zu offenbaren, und den kurzen Moment ihrer Zweisamkeit dann wieder aufzugeben, hatte seine gesamte Beherrschung abverlangt. Doch es war das einzig richtige, das er hatte tun können. Er hatte eine Aufgabe.  


Und Ihr meint, Aragorn wird auch da sein? fragte ihn Dirkan gerade eifrig und riß ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken.  
Sicher wird er da sein. antwortete er ernst. Ebenso wie der König von Rohan und die Kapitäne der Heere von Gondor. Niemand wird sich dieser Schlacht entziehen können. Ohne daß er es wollte, fiel sein Blick auf Taina, die wortlos dem Gespräch beiwohnte, doch sie sah ihn nicht an. Er wird da sein. wiederholte er noch einmal.  
Dann sollten wir uns jetzt ausruhen, um morgen früh genug aufbrechen zu können. beschloß Dirkan zufrieden und sammelte seine Waffen zusammen.  
Legolas beobachtete ihn dabei, doch plötzlich kamen ihm Zweifel. Vielleicht solltet Ihr mich nicht begleiten, Dirkan. sagte er stirnrunzelnd. Ich habe das Gefühl, daß Ihr hier mehr gebraucht werdet als vor den Toren Mordors.  
Was meint Ihr? mischte sich Isarin ein, die einige Geschichten über die übersinnliche Wahrnehmung von Elfen gehört hatte.  
Ich bin nicht sicher. anwortete Legolas langsam. Einerseits begrüßte er einen weiteren Krieger an seiner Seite, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, daß Dirkan hier noch eine andere Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatte.  
Doch Dirkan sah das anders. Ich begleite Euch, Legolas. sagte er bestimmt. Denn zum ersten Mal werde ich für etwas Gutes kämpfen!  
Legolas mußte lächeln. Diese Menschen waren von so aufrichtiger Natur, daß er seine Meinung über dieses Volk allmählich änderte. Sie standen zu ihrer Überzeugung, und sie waren bereit, ihre ohnehin schon kurze Zeit dafür zu opfern.  
Wieviele glaubst du, werden mitkommen? fragte Isarin ihren Mann unterdessen.  
Ich weiß nicht, sagte er, vier, fünf... aber Hugrod mit Sicherheit nicht.  
Hugrod. Legolas erinnerte sich an ihn. Und erneut beschlich ihn die dunkle Vorahnung, daß diese Nacht nicht ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bleiben würde.  


Sekunden später sah er sich darin bestätigt, denn plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann betrat das Haus, der am Abend ebenfalls unter den Haradrim gewesen war.  
begrüßte Dirkan ihn verwundert. Es ist spät, was gibt es Neues?  
Der Mann trat zum Tisch und sah Dirkan erschöpft an. Ich rannte den ganzen Weg hierher. Hugrod ist im Dorf und trommelt Leute zusammen, die sich uns morgen in den Weg stellen wollen. Er blickte zu Legolas. Er sagt, der Elf lockt uns in eine Falle. Natürlich glaube ich das nicht, aber die anderen beginnen zu zweifeln.  
Dirkan sah nun ebenfalls zu Legolas. Das ist doch Unsinn. beruhigte er seinen Freund. Aber wenn die anderen Zweifeln, sollen sie doch hierbleiben.  
Nandos sah beunruhigt zwischen Dirkan und Legolas hin und her. Dann blieb sein Blick an dem Elfen hängen. Hugrod sagt, Ihr seid aus Mordor geflohen, und Sauron zahlt viel Gold für Euren Kopf.  
Nun ja, berichtigte Dirkan schnell, geflohen wohl eher nicht. Ich brachte ihn unwissentlich hierher, und er war schwer verletzt. Aber das mit dem Gold würde erklären, warum Hugrod so wild darauf ist, Euch zu töten.  
Legolas schwieg, denn er wußte, daß die Ursache für Hugrod Haß ihm gegenüber keineswegs das Gold war. Und in Gedanken schmiedete er bereits einen Plan.  
Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun, Legolas? fuhr Dirkan ratlos fort.  
Legolas sah ihn lange an, dann blickte er zu Nandos. Geht zum Dorf und sagt den Männern, denen Ihr vertraut, wir reiten noch vor Morgengrauen. Wir treffen uns vor der Ebene nördlich Eures Dorfes. Er wandte sich an Dirkan. Habt Ihr ein zweites Pferd?  
sagte Dirkan schnell. Ihr könnt auf Tirion reiten. Er ist ein wenig wild, aber ich denke, Ihr werdet mit ihm keine Schwierigkeiten haben.  
Habt Dank. Legolas verbeugte sich und sah wieder zu Nandos. Geht jetzt und sprecht mit den Männern. Aber denkt stets daran, was Hugrod im Sinn führt.  
Nandos nickte und verabschiedete sich eilig.  


Als er das Haus verlassen hatte, setzte sich Legolas auf sein Lager und dachte nach. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, ein Anführer zu sein, denn er war es gewohnt, allein zu kämpfen. Hier waren zu viele Unsicherheitsfaktoren im Spiel. Er wußte nicht, wem er trauen konnte, und mit Menschen hatte er keinerlei Erfahrung. Aragorn war der einzige Mensch, dem er bis dahin Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Aragorn. Wo mochte er sein, der König wider Willen? Er dachte daran, wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte, in Mirkwood, vor nicht so langer Zeit, und doch kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Und jetzt war er irgendwo vor den Toren des Feindes und kämpfte an der Seite der Menschen und Elfen für die Freiheit Mittelerdes. Wie gern wäre er jetzt bei ihm, Gandalf und Gimli, um das zu tun, was er am besten konnte: Kämpfen. Doch ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich gegen diese Vorstellung. Es war der Teil, der ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte, daß es noch etwas anderes im Leben gab als Kampf und Kameradschaft:...Liebe.  
Legolas atmete tief durch. Er hatte bis dahin nichts Vergleichbares kennengelernt. Sein Verstand riet ihm, seine Gefühle für Taina zu unterdrücken, doch er wollte sich ihrer nicht länger erwehren. Jetzt, wo er einen kurzen Augenblick mit ihr genossen hatte, wollte er mehr.  
Unwillkürlich sah er zu ihr und blickte direkt in ihre grünen Augen. Und wieder spürte er das Verlangen, sie zu berühren, ihre Stimme zu hören und einfach bei ihr zu sein. Doch er riß sich zusammen. Aragorn braucht dich.' sagte er sich. Wenn alles vorbei ist, komme ich wieder.' Dann zwang er sich, seinen Blick von ihr zu nehmen, doch die Erinnerung daran folgte ihm bis tief in die Nacht.  


***  


An Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Taina wälzte sich minutenlang unruhig hin und her, bemüht, die wenigen Stunden bis zum Morgengrauen noch Erholung zu finden, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Zu aufgewühlt war sie, und zu sehr fürchtete sie sich vor dem Morgen. Legolas würde sie verlassen und in den Kampf ziehen und ihr Vater würde mit ihm gehen, und wahrscheinlich würde sie beide nie wiedersehen.  
Seufzend setzte sich Taina auf. Sie sah zu ihren Eltern, die tief und fest schliefen, dann stand sie leise auf und schlich aus dem Zimmer. Sie betrat den großen Raum, in dem Legolas sein Lager hatte. Sicher schlief er, also versuchte sie, sich ihm lautlos zu nähern. Er lag auf dem Fell, die Augen geschlossen, seine langen hellblonden Haare umrahmten die feinen Gesichtszüge.  
Leise setzte sie sich auf die Holzbank unweit seines Lagers. Minutenlang sah sie ihn an und dachte zurück an die Berührung seiner Hand. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen, zerrissen zwischen Leidenschaft und Irritation, kam ihr ins Gedächtnis, und wieder versuchte sie zu verstehen, was in ihm vorgehen mochte. Sie erinnerte sich an Erzählungen ihrer Mutter, daß Elfen keine mit Menschen vergleichbare Gefühlswelt erlebten, und daß ihre Handlungen ausschließlich von Vernunft gesteuert würden. Und genau das hatte Legolas scheinbar sein Leben lang getan. Wie mußten ihn seine Gefühle jetzt verwirren...  
Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu ihm. Lautlos kniete sie sich hin und sah auf ihn herab. Sie stellte sich vor, wie es hätte sein können, hätten sie sich unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt und müßte er sie nicht so bald wieder verlassen, doch dann spürte sie ihre innere Uhr, die ihr unmißverständlich klarmachte, daß der Morgen immer näher rückte. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit. Wieder spürte sie das Verlangen, ihn zu berühren, und ohne darüber nachzudenken, beugte sie sich vor und küßte ihn vorsichtig auf die Wange. Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, daß Legolas sie ansah. Sie erstarrte, denn sein Blick verriet ihr, daß er die ganze Zeit wach gewesen war, doch sie sah auch, daß er ebenfalls gehofft hatte, ihr noch einmal nahe sein zu können. Erneut berührten ihre Lippen seine Haut, seine Lippen, bis sie schließlich mit ihnen zu einem langen Kuß verschmolzen. Sie fühlte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken und ließ sich langsam in seine Arme hinabsinken. Nirgends hatte sie sich vorher sicherer und geborgener gefühlt. Sie schloß die Augen und gab sich willig seinen Küssen hin.  
Minuten vergingen, in denen sich ihre Lippen immer wieder trafen, und sie sich dazwischen schweigend in den Armen lagen und lange ansahen. Seine Finger strichen sanft über ihr Gesicht und in seinen sonst so wachen Augen lag eine seltsame Ruhe.  
Woran denkst du? flüsterte sie leise.  
Legolas lächelte verträumt. Ich dachte gerade, daß ich jetzt etwas habe, woran ich die nächsten tausend Jahre denken kann.  
wiederholte sie. Wie alt bist du?  
Erneut lächelte er. 2931 Jahre. Ist das zu alt für dich?  
Taina mußte lachen. sagte sie, doch sie kam nicht weit, denn er zog sie wieder an sich und küßte sie erneut. Seine anfängliche Unsicherheit war längst verschwunden, und es schien, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hatte.  


Doch ihre Zweisamkeit wurde jäh gestört, als das Krächzen eines Hahnes durch die Stille der Nacht drang.  
Es ist Zeit. sagte Legolas leise und sah sie wehmütig an.  
Es ist doch noch dunkel.  
Die ersten Menschen werden gleich hiersein. Er hielt sie an den Schultern und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ich werde wiederkommen. sagte er bestimmt.  
Taina fühlte die Tränen aufsteigen. Kannst du nicht hierbleiben? fragte sie erstickt, doch sie kannte die Antwort darauf bereits.  
Legolas stand auf und atmete tief durch. Ich habe Aragorn mein Wort gegeben. Dann half er ihr auf und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Aber ich habe jetzt etwas, das mich am Leben halten wird. flüsterte er und küßte sie zärtlich, bevor er sich umdrehte und seine Waffen ergriff.  


***  


Längst hatte Legolas das Geräusch von Hufschlägen gehört, und Sekunden später stand auch Taina's Vater im Raum. Er blickte überrascht zwischen Taina und ihm hin und her, doch er sagte nichts.  
Sie kommen. Was machen wir mit Hugrod? fragte er statt dessen.  
Wir müssen vor ihm das Dorf hinter uns gelassen haben. antwortete Legolas gelassen. Geht und holt die Pferde, wir brechen gleich auf.  
Dirkan verließ das Haus und Isarin kam eilig in den Raum. Ich bereite Euch noch Verpflegung. sagte sie, während sie an Legolas vorbeiging und an der Kochstelle herumzuhantieren begann.  
Legolas hatte den Eindruck, daß sie seinen Blick mied, und auch Taina schien eine Veränderung an ihr bemerkt zu haben, denn sie sah ihn an und zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
Menschen,' dachte Legolas verwirrt. Sie sind so unbeständig.' Er runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann ging er ebenfalls zur Tür und verließ das Haus, um die Ankömmlinge zu begrüßen.  


Draußen stand Dirkan und sprach mit Nandos, während die anderen fünf Reiter von den Pferden stiegen, um sich mit ihnen zu besprechen. Es war noch dunkel, aber sie mußten sich beeilen, denn Legolas spürte wieder die dunkle Bedrohung, die irgendwo da draußen schlummerte.  
sagte er bestimmt, laßt alles hier, was Euch behindert. Nehmt nur Verpflegung und Waffen mit Euch. Dann ging er zu Dirkan, der gerade das zweite Pferd satteln wollte, das sich vehement dagegen sträubte. Keinen Sattel. bat er. Er wird schneller sein, wenn er ohne geritten wird. Er sah dem Hengst in die Augen und strich langsam über die seidige Nase. Hulnaruin lathlemet. flüsterte er und sofort beruhigte sich das Tier und wartete geduldig, daß sein neuer Herr aufsteigen würde.  
Ihr habt scheinbar die richtige Art mit Pferden. sagte Dirkan bewundernd und fügte lächelnd hinzu, Wie mit Frauen. Er deutete hinter Legolas.  
Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, daß Taina und Isarin hinter ihm standen, um Abschied zu nehmen. Als er sie ansah, sah er den Schmerz in Taina's Augen, obwohl sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihn zu verbergen. Auch Isarin schien wieder die alte zu sein, denn sie lächelte wehmütig, als sie ihm das Bündel mit Verpflegung reichte.  
Paßt auf Euch auf, Legolas, sagte sie leise. Wir erwarten Eure Rückkehr. Irgendwann.  
Er sah sie an und nahm ihre Hände. Habt Dank, Isarin. Ich schulde Euch weit mehr als ich sagen kann. Und wenn es mein Schicksal erlaubt, werde ich wiederkommen.  
Er blickte zu Taina. Sie war am Rande ihrer Beherrschung und die erste Träne zeigte sich bereits in ihren Augen. Es zerriß ihm das Herz, sie so zu sehen, aber er wußte nicht, was er hätte sagen können, um ihr ihren Schmerz zu nehmen. Also sah er sie nur an und ließ sein Herz sprechen.  


rief plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Abrupt drehte er sich um und sah einen kleineren Mann auf die Gruppe zureiten. Er erkannte in ihm einen der Haradrim, der sie begleiten wollte, und den die anderen bis dahin vermißt hatten. Und plötzlich wußte er, daß sie in der Falle saßen. Er war zu sehr mit seinen Gefühlen beschäftigt gewesen um zu bemerken, daß von weit her Geräusche von vielen Füßen zu vernehmen gewesen war, Füße bedeckt mit Eisenschuhen. Orks!  
Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Hugrod hatte gewußt, daß sie früher aufbrechen wollten und hatte die Orks geholt. Jemand hatte sie verraten. Die Frauen mußten ins Haus zurück!  
Schnell! In Deckung! rief er und spannte seinen Bogen, doch da hörte er bereits das Zischen eines Pfeiles hinter sich. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um, und was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Isarin stand wenige Schritte vor ihm, die Augen weit aufgerissen, das Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, und sank dann plötzlich zu Boden. Jetzt sah er den Pfeil aus ihrem Rücken ragen, doch es war kein Orkpfeil. Schnell blickte er zum Ursprung des Pfeiles und sah Hugrod, der triumphierend hinter einem Felsen hervorblickte und schrie, Tod dem Elf...! Doch das letzte Wort blieb ihm im Halse stecken, denn in diesem Moment durchbohrte ihn ein Pfeil mit grünen Federn an dessen Ende, dem Zeichen der Waldelfen.  


Plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Unzählige Orkpfeile flogen durch die Luft, Dirkan und die anderen Haradrim holten zum Gegenschlag aus und überall erklang das Aufeinandertreffen von Schwertern.  
Legolas stürzte zu Isarin, um zu sehen, ob sie noch zu retten war. Der Pfeil war für ihn bestimmt gewesen.  
Sie atmete, aber es sah nicht gut aus. rief er. Haltet durch. Ich kann Euch helfen.  
hörte er Dirkan neben sich. Reitet los, solange Ihr noch könnt. Wir halten sie auf.  
Legolas sah zu ihm. Er war hin und hergerissen, doch er wußte, daß Dirkan recht hatte. Wenn er jetzt nicht ging, würden sie bald von Dutzenden von Orks umlagert sein.  
sagte er bestimmt. Genau, wie Ihr es damals bei mir getan habt. Er sah sich um. Wo ist Taina?  
Im Haus. sagte Dirkan. Sie ist hart im Nehmen. Er sah den Elf an und lächelte gequält. Nur bei Euch ist sie schwach geworden. Aber jetzt geht.  
Legolas nickte. Er blickte sich um und sah nicht unweit von ihm den Hengst stehen. Blitzschnell war er bei ihm und saß auf. Dann sah er noch einmal zu Dirkan und dann zum Haus.  
Irgendwo im Dunkeln konnte er ihre Augen erahnen, die ihn sehnsüchtig ansahen. Ich werde wiederkommen.' versprach er sich, dann gab er dem Pferd den Befehl und sie stoben davon.  



	5. Vor dem Schwarzen Tor

Disclaimer: Die Firguren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Du kommst spät.  
Aragorn's Begrüßung hatte sich Legolas etwas anders vorgestellt, aber er war froh, daß er ihn ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten in der Nähe des Schwarzen Tores gefunden hatte.  
Ich wurde aufgehalten. sagte er nur, aber Aragorn schien es besser zu wissen.  
Ich habe eigentlich nicht mehr mit dir gerechnet. sagte er grinsend. Die Gastfreundschaft der Haradrim sollte in die Geschichten eingehen. Er gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Schlag gegen die Schulter und drehte sich zu den anderen um. Seht her, unsere Augen und Ohren sind wieder bei uns!  
Legolas zog es vor, die Anspielungen zu überhören und auch nichts über den Vorfall mit den Orks zu erzählen und gesellte sich zu Gimli, Haldir und den anderen Kriegern, die am Feuer versuchten, ihre frierenden Hände und Füße zu wärmen.  
Wo ist Gandalf? fragte er, nachdem er sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte.  
Gandalf ist bei König Éomer. antwortete Gimli grimmig. Und es ist auch schön, Euch wiederzusehen, Meister Elf! Der Zwerg warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch Legolas mußte lachen.  
In der Tat, Meister Zwerg! Wie ich sehe, habt Ihr Euch nicht verändert.  
Aber Ihr scheinbar! Gimli sah ihn verwundert an. Dann ist es wahr, was Aragorn sagte?  
Was sagte er?  
Daß Ihr nicht mehr derselbe sein werdet, wenn Ihr zurückkehrt. Gimli warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Ihr seht verändert aus. Hat Sauron Euch so zu schaffen gemacht?  
Legolas schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Die Erinnerung an Sauron's Folter war noch zu gegenwärtig, ebenso wie das, was danach passiert war. Er konnte noch nicht darüber reden, zumal Gimli sicherlich nicht die geeignetste Person dafür gewesen wäre. Denn kaum würde er ihm glauben, daß er, der nichts lieber tat als Orks zu erlegen, für einen Moment daran gedacht hatte, nicht zurückzukehren.  
Ich bin froh, daß Ihr wohlauf seid. sagte er schließlich und umarmte seinen Freund und Kampfesgefährten herzlich.  
Gimli grummelte zufrieden etwas wie Wurde auch Zeit und fuhr fort, seine Finger am Feuer zu wärmen.  


Wie sieht es aus? fragte Legolas nach einer Weile, da ihm niemand bis dahin einen genauen Lagebericht erstattet hatte.  
Wir leben noch. antwortete Gimli knapp, aber Morannon ist uneinnehmbar. Seit zwei Tagen kommen wir keinen Schritt weiter.  
Aber es geht auch nicht zurück, Meister Zwerg. unterbrach ihn Haldir optimistisch. Im Augenblick warten wir auf Neuigkeiten vom Ringträger.  
Legolas war erfreut, seinen Namen zu hören. Er lebt noch?  
Faramir, Kapitän der Garde aus Gondor hat ihn vor wenigen Tagen getroffen. berichtete Aragorn nun. Er und Sam sind wohlauf, aber sie schlugen einen Weg ein, der ihr Verderben sein könnte. Er sah Legolas vielsagend an. Sie wollten zum Cirith Ungol-Pass.  
Cirith Ungol. Legolas hatte davon gehört. Aber es schien ihm der einzige Weg nach Mordor zu sein, jetzt, da das Schwarze Tor geschlossen war. Und Sauron? fragte er.  
Aragorn lehnte sich auf sein Schwert. Sauron schickt sein gesamtes Heer. Orks, Goblins, Menschen aus dem Osten, Südländer, einfach alles, was ein Schwert halten kann.  
Südländer', dachte Legolas. Dazu zählten auch die Haradrim. sagte er schnell, wann schlagen wir zu?  
Wir versuchen, die Nacht über hierzubleiben und greifen dann im Morgengrauen an. Aragorn sah ihn lange an. Ich bin froh, daß du wieder hier bist. sagte er dann.  
Legolas verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte. Auch er war froh, wieder das zu tun, was er konnte. Doch er mußte sich eingestehen, daß er sich an keinem anderen Ort mehr zuhause gefühlt hatte, als in jener Nacht in der kleinen Hütte hunderte von Meilen südlich.  


Irgendwann in der Nacht schreckte er hoch. Er mußte eingeschlafen sein, denn er hatte von Taina geträumt. Sie hatte auf einem Hügel gestanden und in die Ferne geblickt. Und dann war sie hinunter in eine ihm unbekannte Ebene gegangen und so lange gelaufen, bis sie nur noch ein Punkt am Horizont gewesen war. Und er hatte sie nicht aufhalten können.  
Verwirrt setzte er sich auf. Es war untypisch für Elfen zu träumen, denn im Grunde schliefen sie nie so wie Menschen, sondern entspannten sich nur, und dieser Traum war so real gewesen, so lebendig. Er sah sich um und bemerkte, daß alle um ihn herum schliefen. Gimli schnarchte leise vor sich hin, Haldir vom Stamme der Noldor-Elfen ruhte regungslos, die beiden Hobbits, die sich zu später Stunde noch zu ihnen durchgeschlagen hatten, träumten wie kleine Kinder, und Aragorn sah aus, als ob er schlief, doch Legolas wußte, daß dem nicht so war.  
Also lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und dachte nach. Aragorn hatte Recht, er hatte sich verändert. Er hatte entdeckt, daß es Wichtigeres gab als zu kämpfen. Und er wußte, daß er sich dadurch selbst gefährdete. Wenn er diese Schlacht überleben wollte, mußte er Taina und die vergangenen Tage vergessen. Nur so hatte er die Chance, sie je wiederzusehen.  
Entschlossen strich er über das Holz seines Bogens und konzentrierte sich auf die bevorstehende Schlacht.  


***  


Zu mir! Aragorn versuchte, die auseinanderbrechende Kette von Kriegern zusammenzuhalten. Legolas! Gimli!  
Sofort kamen die anderen herbeigeeilt, und diejenigen, die hinter der Orkfront kämpften, formatierten sich dort erneut.  
Es sah nicht gut aus. Zu viele Orks waren auf einmal durch das Schwarze Tor gekommen und selbst die feinen Ohren der Elfen hatten sie nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt. Und jetzt sah Aragorn weiteres Unheil auf sie zukommen... Nazgul.  
Vier der schwarzen Ringgeister traten der Truppe um ihn gegenüber, bereit, jeden Feind mit einem Schlag ihrer todbringenden Schwerter auszuschalten. Aragorn wußte, daß nur die Waffen der Elfen und sein eigenes Schwert imstande waren, ihrem Ansturm standzuhalten. Und das war zuwenig.  
Er sah sich nach Gandalf um, doch der Weiße Reiter war nirgends zu entdecken.  
Wir müssen uns zurückziehen! rief er, denn sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, weitere Männer zu verlieren.  
Ich kämpfe mich vor bis zu Éomer! rief Legolas zurück und deutete auf die kleine Gruppe jenseits der Orks.  
Nicht ohne mich! brüllte Gimli, doch Aragorn konnte den kleinen Zwerg im Getümmel nicht ausmachen. Er sah nur seine Axt, die sich immer wieder hob und senkte und unzählige Orks niederfällte.  
In Ordnung! Aragorn deutete den anderen zum Rückzug, als ihm plötzlich ein übermachtiger Schatten den Weg versperrte. Er hatte den Nazgul nicht kommen sehen, und jetzt erhobt er drohend sein Schwert. Aragorn versuchte, in der schwarzen Haube ein Gesicht oder auch nur einen Schatten davon zu erkennen, doch er blickte ins Nichts.  
rief er aus und erhob Anduril, das Schwert der Könige von Gondor. Wenn das sein Ende sein sollte, dann wollte er ruhmreich untergehen.  


Doch plötzlich hörte er ein dumpfes Geräusch, das von weit hinter dem Schwarzen Tor zu kommen schien. Der Nazgul hörte es auch, denn er hielt inne und drehte sich um. Aragorn blickte zum Himmel und sah rote Wolken und Rauchschwaden aus den Bergens Mordors aufsteigen. Und durch die Luft hallte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen.  
Jeder auf dem Schlachtfeld schien in der Bewegung erstarrt und gebannt nach Mordor zu blicken. Die Flammen schlugen immer höher, und jetzt wußte Aragorn, daß sie direkt aus dem Orodruin, dem Schicksalsberg, kamen. Dann hatte Frodo seine Mission erfüllt! Der Eine Ring war vernichtet!  
Aragorn sah sich um und erkannte, daß die Orks fluchtartig und in Panik auseinanderstoben, während die Menschen verunsichert verharrten und sich dem vor ihnen liegenden Schicksal ergaben. Der Nazgul vor ihm erzitterte und begann, vor seinen Augen zu zerfallen, und hinterließ nur einen kleinen Haufen Asche. Das Kreischen in der Luft verhallte, und langsam ertönten die ersten Siegesrufe der Männer aus Gondor und Rohan.  
Sauron ist besiegt! hörte er König Éomer verkünden und auch er stimmte triumphierend mit ein.  
  
Es dauerte lange, bis das Schlachtfeld geräumt und die Leichen der eigenen Krieger ehrenvoll bestattet worden waren. Die Krieger der Menschen aus dem Osten und Süden wurden wieder zu ihren Stämmen geschickt und Aragorn bereitete sich darauf vor, sein Amt als König anzutreten.  
Es war noch viel zu zun, bevor er die Krone und das Zepter übernehmen konnte. Er mußte die Ämter der Stewarts von Gondor verteilen und mit Faramir besprechen, wie es weitergehen sollte. Aber zuerst mußte er mit Legolas reden.  
Er hatte ihn seit der Schlacht nicht mehr gesehen, und auch vorher hatte sich nie die richtige Gelegenheit ergeben. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, daß sein langjähriger Freund ihn jetzt brauchte. Zu verändert hatte er sich gezeigt, auch wenn das außer ihm wohl keinem aufgefallen war. Aber Aragorn kannte den Elfen zu gut, um zu übersehen, daß ihm etwas schwer zu schaffen machte.  


Er hatte lange gebraucht, um Legolas zu finden, doch Gimli hatte ihm schließlich den entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben. Sucht ihn am entlegendsten Ort, den Ihr finden könnt.' hatte der Zwerg gesagt. Und Aragorn hatte geahnt, wo das sein würde. Er fand ihn schließlich an der Stelle, wo der Sämling eines der ältesten Bäume Mittelerdes wuchs, nicht unweit der bis dato verlassen Stadt Osgiliath.  
Das letzte, was uns von unseren Vorfahren geblieben ist, die den weiten Weg nach Valinor zurückgelegt haben. erklärte der Elf gedankenverloren, als Aragorn sich ihm leise näherte.  
Der Sämling von Telerion, dem Silbernen Baum von Yavanna. bestätigte Aragorn. Er trat näher an Legolas heran. Willst du uns verlassen und mit Deinem Volk über die Große See fahren?  
Langsam drehte sich der Elf um. Er sah Aragorn an, doch seine Augen schienen durch ihn hindurchzusehen. Sein Blick war auf etwas weit Entferntes gerichtet, und in ihm lag eine tiefe Sehnsucht. Lange sagte er nichts, dann klarte sein Blick auf und er lächelte schwach. Das versuche ich herauszufinden.  
Aragorn nickte. Die Zeit der Elfen war vorbei; sie verließen Mittelerde und fuhren zurück nach Valinor, wo sie in Frieden und unbehelligt bis in die Unendlichkeit weiterleben würden. Und für Krieger wie Legolas war hier nichts mehr zu tun. Es sei denn...  
Er sah ihn prüfend an. Ich weiß, daß wir uns in deinen Augen nicht sehr lange kennen. begann er dann vorsichtig, Und vielleicht steht mir das auch nicht zu, aber ich bin sicher, diesen Blick schon einmal in einem Elfen gesehen zu haben. Er wartete Legolas' Reaktion ab, doch der Elf verzog keine Miene.  
Arwen sah mich so an, als ich in Rivendell von ihr gegangen bin. fuhr er fort. Als sie zweifelte, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung traf, bei mir zu bleiben und ihr Volk zu verlassen. Er machte eine Pause, dann fragte er, Welche Entscheidung hast du getroffen?  
Für einen Moment sah ihn Legolas scharf an, doch dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge und seine Augen schweiften in den Wald. Ich dachte immer, diese Entscheidung wäre nie an mir. begann er leise. Doch ich habe hier etwas gefunden, das ich nicht aufgeben will. Obwohl mein Verstand mir sagt, daß es die falsche Entscheidung ist.  
Aragorn lächelte. Mein lieber Freund, wüßte ich es nicht besser, würde ich denken, du hast dein Herz an eine Haradrim verloren.  
Legolas sah ihn fragend an.  
Ist es nicht so? Ich kenne dich, Legolas Greenleaf! Nie hättest du sonst mehrere Tage in einer Hütte im feindlichen Ödland verbracht, wäre es nicht der Liebe wegen. Außerdem war ich da. Ich habe ich sie gesehen. Und nun sag mir nicht, sie ist Deiner nicht würdig! Unwillkürlich berührte er das Amulett, das Arwen ihm in Rivendell geschenkt hatte.  
Legolas lächelte nun auch. Wahrlich, du kennst mich, Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn. Und doch, er zögerte, habe ich das Gefühl, ich kenne mich selbst nicht mehr.  
Das ist wahre Liebe. sagte Aragorn und lachte. Du wirst dich an dieses neue Gefühl gewöhnen müssen!  


***  


Wie recht Aragorn hatte.' dachte Legolas, als er einige Stunden später auf dem Weg nach Near Harad war. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, nicht mehr nur an sich selbst zu denken. Doch das war ein Preis, den er gerne zahlte.  
Erneut trieb er seinen Hengst zur Eile an, denn er wollte noch vor dem Abend das Dorf erreichen. Und je näher er der kleinen Hütte kam, desto schneller schlug sein Herz. Zu lange hatte er die Erinnerung an Taina verdrängt, ihre sanfte Stimme, ihre tiefgründigen grünen Augen, ihre weiche Haut, ihren Duft... Er lächelte, als ihn seine Gedanken an die Zeit mit ihr zurücktrugen. Schon bald konnte er sie wieder in die Arme schließen und ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie vermißt hatte.  


Es schien ihm endlos zu dauern, doch kurz vor Sonnenuntergang kam das Dorf in Sichtweite. Doch irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Seine Elfenaugen erkannten schnell, daß die Häuser zu dunkel waren, und in der Luft lag ein Geruch von verbranntem Holz.  
Beunruhigt trieb er sein Pferd voran. Als er näher kam, wurde seine Befürchtung Gewißheit. Alle Häuser im Dorf waren von Feuer zerstört und nirgends konnte er Leben entdecken. Entsetzt ritt Legolas weiter. Die Hütte von Dirkan und Isarin lag ein Stück entfernt, doch er hatte wenig Hoffnung, dort etwas anderes vorzufinden, als er hier sah. Was immer passiert war, es hatte sicherlich nicht vor der einsam gelegenen Hütte haltgemacht. Orks', dachte er, während er Tirion zur Eile trieb.  
Plötzlich kam ihm ein furchtbarer Verdacht. Was, wenn Dirkan und die Haradrim den Kampf gegen die Orks damals verloren hatten und niemand mehr am Leben war? Dieser Gedanke war ihm in den vergangenen Tagen nie gekommen. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, daß die Menschen alles unter Kontrolle gehabt hatten. Aber es waren eben nur Menschen... Ein ihm bis dahin unbekanntes Gefühl bemächtigte sich seiner: Schuld. Er hätte sie nicht verlassen dürfen, um rechtzeitig bei Aragorn zu sein. Sie waren auf sich gestellt, und im Grunde war er der Grund für den Kampf mit den Orks gewesen.  
Er schüttelte die Vorstellung, was ihn gleich erwarten würde ab und konzentrierte sich auf den Hügel vor ihm, der den Anstieg zur Hütte bedeutete. Doch als das Dach des kleinen Holzhauses in Sicht kam, wußte er, daß er zu spät kam. Die Holzbalken waren schwarz und zerfallen, und dort, wo er vor wenigen Tagen gestanden und dem ersten Ansturm der Orks begegnet war, klaffte ein großes Loch.  
Legolas erstarrte und automatisch verlangsamte Tirion sein Tempo und fiel in seichten Trab. Er schien sich wie sein Reiter dagegen zu sträuben, das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, näher zu betrachten. Ausgebrannt. Leer. Fassungslos starrte Legolas auf die Ruine, die vor kurzem noch mit Leben und Hoffnung erfüllt gewesen war. In einiger Entfernung wies er Tirion zum Halt an und stieg ab.  
Minutenlang starrte er auf die Überreste des Hauses. Das kann nicht sein.' dachte er immer wieder. Entsetzen stieg in ihm auf und erschwerte sein Atmen. brachte er hervor und schloß die Augen, in der Hoffnung, beim Öffnen wieder das Bild zu sehen, das er erwartet hatte. Doch als er sie wieder aufschlug, war dort noch immer dieser grauenhafte Anblick.  


Er wußte nicht, wie lange er so dagestanden hatte. Alles, woran er denken konnte, war, daß sie nicht mehr da war. Er hatte sie verloren, und es war an ihm, es zu verantworten.  
Langsam ging er näher. Seine Füße fühlten sich wie Eisen an, und jeder Schritt in Richtung Haus kostete ihn Überwindung. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, weiterzugehen, doch er mußte Gewißheit haben. Er mußte wissen, ob er Taina für immer verloren hatte, oder ob es ihr gelungen war, der Flammenhölle zu entkommen. Der Gedanke daran brach ihm das Herz.  
Langsam erreichte er die Tür, die nur noch dadurch zu erkennen war, daß ein Stück in der Wand fehlte. Er blickte hinein und sah bizarr anmutende Kohlegebilde, die einst Möbel gewesen waren. Nirgends ein Lebenszeichen. Wie in Trance betrat er die Hütte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Stelle am Boden, wo sein Lager gewesen war. Und plötzlich sah er die Bilder jener Nacht vor sich, als Taina zu ihm gekommen war und sie sich geküßt hatten. Wieder spürte er das Verlangen, sie zu berühren, ihre weichen Lippen auf den seinen zu fühlen, doch im selben Moment wußte er, daß es nie wieder so sein konnte.  
Er spürte seine Beine nachgeben und sank kraftlos zu Boden. Taina!  


Eine unbeschreibliche Leere überkam ihn. So hatte es nicht sein sollen! Alles erschien ihm plötzlich sinnlos. Der Kampf, den er in jeder freien Sekunde mit sich ausgetragen hatte, obwohl er versucht hatte, nicht daran zu denken, die Zweifel, die ihn plagten, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, sich nicht mit einem Menschen einzulassen. Doch schließlich hatte er sein Herz entscheiden lassen und beschlossen, einen für ihn neuen und ungewissen Weg einzuschlagen.  
Und jetzt? Sein leerer Blick schweifte durch den verbrannten Raum. Keine seiner Hoffnungen und Pläne würde sich jetzt erfüllen. Er würde zurückkehren nach Mirkwood, jetzt, da ihn nichts mehr bei den Menschen hielt. Seine Mission in der Gemeinschaft war erfüllt, und auch hier wartete niemand mehr auf ihn.  


Langsam stand er auf. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun. Er mußte Gewißheit haben. Schritt für Schritt ging er durch den Raum und sah sich um. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, jeden Gegenstand genau zu betrachten, aber er mußte wissen, was mit Dirkan, Isarin und Taina geschehen war. Seine Augen suchten nach Leichen. Hinter jeder Ecke erwartete er, die schwarzen Umrisse der Menschen zu sehen, die ihm so an's Herz gewachsen waren. Doch er fand nichts.  
Plötzlich zögerte er. Irgendetwas war seltsam. Er konnte kein Anzeichen dafür entdecken, daß jemand in dem brennenden Haus gewesen war. Auch fiel ihm auf, daß einige Dinge, die er im Haus gesehen hatte, fehlten. Warum nur? Er überlegte fieberhaft, was hier vorgefallen sein mochte. Hatten die Orks die Familie mitgeschleppt? Was bedeuteten dann die fehlenden Gegenstände? Hatten andere Haradrim das Haus geplündert und dann angesteckt? Wo aber waren dann Dirkan, Isarin und Taina? Hatten sie es selbst angezündet? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das ergab keinen Sinn.  
Und doch verspürte er plötzlich neue Hoffnung. Wenn sie nicht hiergewesen waren, wo waren sie dann? Der Gedanke, daß Taina noch am Leben sein könnte, ließ sein Herz höher schlagen. Wie aber sollte er sie jetzt finden? Es war niemand da, den er hätte fragen können, und das Dorf lag meilenweit von umliegenden Dörfern entfernt.  
Legolas sah zu Boden und suchte ihn nach Spuren ab. Dann ging er hinaus und versuchte im Dunkeln der Nacht Fußabdrücke oder andere Hinweise dafür zu entdecken, wo er nach ihnen suchen konnte. Doch er fand nichts. Alles war mit Fußspuren übersäht, jedoch schienen keine zu Taina und ihren Eltern zu passen.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, daß Dirkan einen Wagen besessen hatte. Er sah zur Scheune, doch in deren Überresten konnte er nichts was einem Wagen glich erkennen. Sie hatten ihn mitgenommen. Wer immer sie' sein mochten.  
Erneut schüttelte Legolas den Kopf. Das ergab keinen Sinn. So kam er nicht weiter.  



	6. Von Freund zu Freund

  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Der Hobbit drehte sich erstaunt um und lachte. Strider! Ich meine, Argaorn... ich meine... er suchte nach Worten, Eure Majestät!  
Aragorn lachte nun ebenfalls und umarmte das kleine Wesen freudig. Schön, daß es dir besser geht.  
Frodo sah an sich herab und zuckte mit den Schultern. Immerhin lebe ich noch. sagte er lakonisch. Aber was ist mit dir... Euch? Er sah den zukünftigen König unsicher an. Wie geht es Euch?  
Aragorn lächelte mild. Es geht mir gut. Aber du brauchst mich nicht so anzureden, Frodo Baggins. sagte er. Ich bin immernoch derselbe, wie der, den du in der Kneipe in Bree kennengelernt hast.  
Nur mit einer Krone. ergänzte Frodo grinsend.  
Aragorn gab sich geschlagen. Vergiß die Krone und feiere mit mir den Sieg über Sauron. sagte er.  


Zusammen gingen sie zum Festsaal von Minas Tirith, in dem wenige Minuten später das Fest zu Ehren der Krieger der Schlacht beginnen würde. Vier Tage waren vergangen, seit der Dunkle Herrscher besiegt worden war und die freien Völker Mittelerdes wieder aufatmen konnten.  
Es wird ein rauschendes Fest! sagte Aragorn zufrieden. Und viele Leute werden kommen, die wir lange nicht gesehen haben.  
Frodo warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu. Du hast lange darauf gewartet, sie wiederzusehen, nicht wahr? fragte er dann.  
Aragorn blickte zu ihm herab und nickte. Fast schon zu lange. Er dachte an Arwen und daran, daß er schon fast geglaubt hatte, sie nie wiederzusehen. Doch sie war bei ihrer Entscheidung geblieben und würde bald seine Frau werden. Der Gedanke daran ließ ihn lächeln.  
Wird Legolas auch da sein? fragte Frodo unterdessen. Ich habe ihn seit Amon Hen nicht gesehen. Und Gimli spricht andauernd von ihm und davon, daß er sich verändert hat.  
wiederholte Aragorn gedankenverloren. Ja, er hat sich verändert. Ich denke nicht, daß er kommen wird.  
Wo ist er?  
Aragorn lächelte. Die Vorstellung, womit der Elf sich im Augenblick gerade beschäftigen könnte, amüsierte ihn. Und doch fiel es ihm schwer, sich ihn als etwas anderes als den mutigen Krieger vorzustellen. Er hatte ihn nie anders kennengelernt.  
Wo ist er? wiederholte Frodo ungeduldig.  
Im Süden. sagte er vielsagend. Er ist im Moment unabdingbar.  
Frodo sah ihn verständnislos an.  
Aragorn überging seinen Blick und deutete auf die großen Türen der Halle. Wir sind da.  


***  


Sieh' dir den an! Merry rempelte seinen Freund an und zeigte grinsend auf einen Elf, der dem Anlaß entsprechend gekleidet im Saal auf und ab ging. Er sieht aus wie ein Gockel.  
Pippin konnte sich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen. Und der erst! Der kleinere der beiden Hobbits deutete auf einen großen Mann, der weit hinten am Rande des Geschehens stand und mit einem wesentlich kleineren Mann sprach. Der hat gewiß zu viel von Treebeard's Flüsschen getrunken. Sieh, wie groß er ist!  
Merry sah ihn gespielt abwertend an. Gegen dich ist jeder groß, Pip.  
Du bist auch nicht größer. erwiederte Pippin beleidigt.  
Bin ich wohl. Merry richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf.  
Aber der! Pippin gab nicht auf. Wer glaubt er, wer er ist? Er zeigte auf einen dunkelhaarigen Mann nicht unweit von ihnen.  
Pip, das ist Aragorn!  
Pippin biß sich auf die Lippen und verkniff sich jedes weitere Wort.  
Aber sieh mal da, fuhr Merry überrascht fort, na, wenn das nicht unser Bogenschütze ist! Er blickte zum anderen Ende der Halle, wo sich Legolas bedächtig durch die Menge bewegte. Ich dachte, er ist längst wieder bei den Waldelfen...  
Scheinbar nicht. überlegte Pippin. Vielleicht hatte er Heimweh nach uns?  
  
Merry beobachtete, wie der Elf scheinbar ziellos durch die Halle schritt, und er bemerkte auch den sonderbaren Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich glaube, unser blonder Engel kann den Abend hier nicht so richtig genießen.  
  
Wortlos zeigte Merry auf den Elfen, der in diesem Moment auf Aragorn traf. Er sah, wie die beiden Worte wechselten, und auch Aragorn's Miene einen Teil seiner Frohnatur verlor. Komm, laß uns hingehen.  


Leise schlichen sich die beiden Hobbits näher heran. Es fiel ihnen nicht schwer, sich unbemerkt hinter die beiden zu stellen, denn sie reichten den Umstehenden kaum bis zur Hüfte.  
Und was willst du jetzt tun? hörten sie Aragorn gerade fragen.  
Legolas zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Dem folgte eine lange Puse, und Merry sah die betretenen Blicke, die die beiden austauschten. Schlagartig verging ihm die Lust auf einen Scherz über sie.  
Was hat er denn? fragte Pippin verständnislos. Meinst du, wir sollten ihm mal sagen, daß wir hier auf einer Party sind und nicht auf einer Beerdigung?  
Merry verpaßte ihm einen Tritt gegen sein Schienbein, doch Pippin's Grinsen war längst auf seinen Lippen gefroren, ob des giftigen Blickes, den der Elf ihm gerade zugeworfen hatte. murmelte der Hobbit kleinlaut und ließ sich von Merry davonzerren.  
Auch Merry konnte sich nicht erinnern, Legolas jemals ausgelassen und fröhlich gesehen zu haben. Aber sein Anblick auf dieser Siegesfeier glich wirklich eher einer Trauermiene.  


***  


Wir müssen reden. Aragorn deutete Legolas mitzukommen. Die Feier war längst vorüber, und nur noch ein harter Kern befand sich in der Halle, der entweder zu gut gelaunt war um zu gehen, oder zu betrunken.  
Legolas gehörte keiner der beiden Gruppen an, obwohl er für seine Verhältnisse auch schon zu viele Gläser der roten Weines geleert hatte.  
drängte Aragorn erneut und diesmal folgte ihm der Elf. Sie gingen in ein abgelegenes Zimmer der Palastes und Aragorn schloß die Tür. Dann ging er auf seinen Freund zu und sah ihn ernst an.  
Hast du jetzt vor, nie wieder ein Wort zu reden?  
Legolas zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
Du hast in den letzten Stunden nur stumm vor dich hingestarrt. fuhr Aragorn fort. Glaubst du, das ändert etwas an der Tatsache, daß sie nicht mehr da ist?  
Wieder schwieg der Elf und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  
nickte Aragorn, dann hörst du mir eben nur zu. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch. Vieles kann dort geschehen sein, aber wenn du glaubst, daß sie nicht in dem Haus gewesen ist, dann besteht doch noch Hoffnung! Er sah Legolas eindringlich an. Such' sie, verfolgt ihre Spur! Dir dürfte das doch nicht schwerfallen!  
Erneut trank der Elf einen Schluck Wein, und Aragorn war es nicht möglich, seinen Blick zu deuten.  
Ich kann mir denken, daß du verwirrt bist. versuchte er es erneut, doch er wußte, daß er so nicht an ihn herankommen würde. Sein Freund hatte offenbar nicht vor, mit ihm über seine Gefühle zu sprechen.  
Also schwieg er und sah zu Boden.  
Woher weißt du, daß ich sie finden will? fragte Legolas plötzlich.  
Aragorn sah auf und blickte in zwei leere Augen. fragte er fassungslos. Ich dachte, du...- er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Du empfindest etwas für sie.  
Wieder führte der Elf das Glas zum Mund, ohne seine Augen von Aragorn zu nehmen.  
Oder etwa nicht? bohrte Aragorn verwirrt.  
Für einen kurzen Moment sah er ein schmerzerfülltes Aufleuchten in Legolas' Augen, das sofort wich als er sagte, Macht das einen Unterschied?  
Aragorn starrte ihn an. Natürlich macht es das! Einen sehr großen sogar! Er stellte sich vor den Elf. Wenn du sie liebst, und ich bis sicher das tust du, solltest du alles daran setzen, sie zu finden! Ich kann nicht glauben, daß ich dir das erst sagen muß!  
Legolas sah ihn ruhig an. Und dann? sagte er kaum hörbar. Ich kann es kein zweites Mal ertragen, sie zu sehen und wieder zu verlieren.  
Wer sagt, daß du sie wieder verlierst?  
Legolas warf ihm einen belehrenden Blick zu, und schlagartig wurde es Aragorn bewußt: Legolas war unsterblich! Und das Mädchen, das er liebte, war es nicht. Er würde sie irgendwann sterben sehen.  
Betroffen sah er zu Boden.  
Verstehst du jetzt? sagte Legolas leise. Arwen ist anders. Sie hatte die Wahl, ihre Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben. Ich habe sie nicht. Und außerdem... Sein Blick wanderte in weite Ferne, weiß ich nicht, ob ich diese Gefühle jemals wieder zulassen werde. Er führte sein Glas zum Mund, doch es war leer.  
Siehst du, sagte er sarkastisch, die guten Zeiten sind vorbei.  
Aragorn lächelte mitfühlend. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen konnte, das Legolas' Entscheidung hätte beeinflussen können. Dabei hatte er sich so für ihn gefreut, als er erfahren hatte, was der Grund für seine kürzliche Veränderung gewesen war.  
Die Liebe... sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, Lieber eine richtige Liebe verloren, als nie geliebt zu haben.  
Legolas sah ihn an. Sein Gesicht war versteinert, doch seine Augen zeigten seinen Schmerz.  
Ich brauche mehr Wein. sagte er nur und verließ das Zimmer.  


***  


Die Nacht war klar, und Legolas genoß die Strahlen des Vollmondes auf seinem Gesicht. Er sog die Karft, die von ihnen ausging, auf und bewegte sich nur, um ab und zu einen Schluck aus der Karaffe zu sich zu nehmen. Das Glas hatte er in Minas Tirith gelassen.  
Doch der Wein zeigte nicht die gewünschte Wirkung. Er wollte vergessen, aber statt dessen dachte er nach. Und das seitdem er vor Stunden den Palast verlassen und sich einen abgelegenen Platz am Waldrand gesucht hatte.  


War es feige, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, um nicht noch mehr Leid ertragen zu müssen? Er wußte, daß es die einzige Möglichkeit war, die Kontrolle nicht vollends zu verlieren. Einerseits sehnte er sich danach, sich einfach fallen zu lassen und die Reise in's Ungewisse anzutreten, zusammen mit ihr, aber er fürchtete sich auch davor. Schließlich hatte er noch nie seine Gefühle über seinen Verstand siegen lassen. Er seufzte. Würde er sie jemals vergessen können? Sicher nicht, denn sie tauchte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf, aber er konnte es versuchen. Er konnte zurückkehren in sein altes Leben vor der Gemeinschaft, oder er konnte mit seinem Volk Mittelerde verlassen. Doch würde er dadurch nicht alles verlieren? Würde nicht alles sinnlos werden? In den letzten Monaten hatte er erfahren, daß es noch so viel zu entdecken gab... Seine Freundschaft zu Aragorn hatte ihm gezeigt, zu welchen Leistungen man imstande war, um sein Zeil zu erreichen. Die Menschen hatten ihn mehr als einmal gelehrt, was unbändiger Überlebenswillen war. Und Taina hatte Gefühle in ihm geweckt, die er sein ganzes Leben lang nicht kennengelernt hatte. Wollte er das alles aufgeben?  


Er seufzte erneut und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Baumstamm hinter sich. Sehnsüchtig sah er zum Mond, in der Hoffnung, von dort eine Antwort zu erhalten. Und wieder sah er Taina vor sich. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd und ihre dunklen Haare berührten sein Gesicht. Er schloß die Augen und gab sich einen Moment der Vision hin, dann zwang er sich, sie wieder zu öffnen und Taina verschwand.  


Was würde er ihr antun, wenn er sie finden sollte? Er hatte ihr schon so viel Schmerz zugefügt... Sie hatte ihr Heim verloren und vielleicht sogar ihre Muttter. Bilder von Isarin erschienen vor seinen Augen, als sie vom Pfeil getroffen zusammenbrach. Er war sicher, daß Athelas ihr geholfen hatte, aber war er nicht auch sicher gewesen, daß Dirkan und seine Leute die Orks besiegen würden? Wieder fühlte er Schuldgefühle in sich aufsteigen. Er würde es nicht über's Herz bringen, Taina und Dirkan gegenüberzutreten. Zu sehr fühlte er sich für ihr Leid verantwortlich.  
Und trotzdem... Ein Teil von ihm sträubte sich gegen den Gedanken, das Versprechen, das er sich und Taina gegeben hatte, nicht einzulösen. Er hatte gesagt, daß er wiederkommen würde. Er konnte Taina's Gesicht vor sich sehen, als er sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte. Und er wußte, daß sie jetzt vielleicht gerade irgendwo zum Himmel blickte und sich nach ihm sehnte.  
Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Zu wissen, daß sie wegen ihm leiden könnte, war mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Kraftlos hob er die Karaffe zum Mund und leerte den verbleibenden Inhalt in einem Zug. Er spürte, wie der Alkohol langsam seine Sinne vernebelte, doch die Bilder von Taina blieben. Er hob die Hand, um sie zu berühren, er flüsterte ihren Namen, und irgendwann schloß er die Augen, um sie wenigstens als Vision bei sich zu haben, doch er driftete in einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf.  



	7. Ein unerwarteter Besuch

  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sag, mein Junge, wo finde ich Lord Aragorn?  
Pippin drehte sich erbost um, denn noch nie hatte ihn jemand mein Junge' genannt. Vor sich sah er einen großen, kräftigen Mann auf einem Pferd sitzen, der ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
Guter Herr, begann er höflich, keinesfalls bin ich ein Junge, sondern ein Hobbit, aber ich sehe, daß Euch das kein Begriff ist.  
Entschuldigt, werter Hobbit. verbesserte sich der Mann. Aber wißt Ihr, wo er ist?  
Pippin mustere den Fremden mißtrauisch. Genau so hatte man ihm die Südländer beschrieben. Ein kriegerisches, barbarisches Volk, das auf Seiten Saurons gekämpft hatte. Sicher führte dieser hier nichts Gutes im Sinn. Lord Aragorn... überlegte er gespielt.  
Ja, den künftigen König. drängte der Mann. Ich muß dringend mit ihm reden. Und mit Legolas.   
wiederholte Pippin überrascht.   
Ja, ein Elfenkrieger, der uns sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Der Fremde stieg von seinem Pferd ab und Pippin sah, daß hinter ihm noch jemand gesessen hatte. Eine dunkelhaarige, wunderschöne Frau. Ihr Anblick ließ ihn erstarren. wiederholte er lahm.  
sagte sie und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Legolas Greenleaf. Ihr kennt ihn?  
Pippin nickte und zeigte zum Palast, von dem nur die Spitzen zu sehen war.  
Ist er dort? fragte der Mann in der Hoffnung, nun endlich eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
murmelte Pippin. Aber Aragorn ist dort. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen.  
Sie stieg nun auch ab. Reite voraus, Vater. sagte sie lächelnd. Ich habe den Eindruck, unser kleiner Freund hier kann mir weiterhelfen.  
Pippin wurde rot und sah schnell zu Boden.  
In Ordnung. lachte der Mann und führte sein Pferd in Richtung Palast. Wir sehen uns dann später dort.  
Ja, Vater. Die Frau winkte ihm kurz, dann wandte sie sich an Pippin.  
Mein Name ist Taina. sagte sie und sah zu ihm herab. Und Ihr seid...?  
stammelte er, doch dann fand er seine Fassung wieder. Peregrin Took aus Tuckborough aus dem Auenland. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Zu Euren Diensten. fügte er grinsend hinzu.  
Gut, Peregrin Took. lachte Taina. Ihr seid ein Freund von Legolas?  
Pippin nickte eifrig. Wir waren zusammen unterwegs, um..- Er zögerte, doch schließlich fiel ihm auf, daß seine Mission nicht mehr geheim war. Um den Ring zu zerstören. fügte er wichtig hinzu.  
Den Ring? Taina sah ihn fragend an.  
Äh, ja. Er merkte, daß sein Gegenüber scheinbar noch nie davon gehört hatte. Es war sehr gefährlich! betonte er.  
Da bin ich mir sicher. lächelte sie. Aber sagt mir, wo finde ich ihn?  
Den Ring?  
  
Erneut wurde Pippin rot. Ich weiß nicht. stammelte er, Das letzte Mal habe ich ihn gestern abend auf der Party gesehen.  
Er sah den enttäuschten Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Aber vielleicht weiß Merry mehr! sagte er schnell.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck. Zu Euren Diensten.  
Taina drehte sich um und sah einen weiteren Hobbit.  
Das ist Merry. bestätigte Pippin und schob seinen Freund nach vorne. Und das ist Taina. Sie sucht Legolas.  
Merry verbeugte sich höflich und warf Pippin einen wissenden Blick zu.  
Wißt Ihr, wo er ist? fragte Taina unterdessen.  
Merry schüttelte den Kopf. Aber ich bin sicher, er freut sich, Euch zu sehen! Sein Grinsen war nicht zu übersehen.  
stimmte Pippin zu, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, was Merry damit meinte. Ihr könnt ihn sicherlich aufheitern.  
Taina sah verwirrte zwischen den beiden hin und her. fragte sie, doch die Hobbits konnten ihr nicht antworten, denn sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich undefinierbare Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
Pip, das ist sie! zischte Merry kaum hörbar.  
fragte Pippin verständnislos.  
Sie ist es, die unseren Elfen so verdreht hat! Merry bemühte sich redlich, seine Lippen nicht zu bewegen, doch Taina schien ihn verstanden zu haben.  
Wo ist er? fragte sie ernst. Ich muß ihn sehen.  
Merry seufzte. Heute hat ihn noch niemand gesehen. Er liegt wohl irgendwo und schläft seinen Rausch aus.  
Taina's Körper streckte sich kaum merklich.  
Er hat gestern auf der Party versucht, seinen Kummer zu ertränken. erklärte Merry vorsichtig. Ich nehme an, der Grund dafür wart Ihr...  
Sie seufzte. Und plötzlich sah sie sehr traurig aus.  
Was habt Ihr? fragte Pippin bestürzt.  
Was ist passiert? Auch Merry wurde jetzt sehr ernst.  
Ich weiß nicht genau. sagte Taina leise. Wir mußten weggehen, unser Dorf verlassen. Und er kam nicht zurück. Sie hielt inne, und Pippin konnte sehen, daß sie mit den Tränen kämpfte.  
Wo kann er denn sein? fragte er Merry leise, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Er ist ein Waldelf. überlegte er weiter. Wo gehen Waldelfen hin, wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollen?  
Taina und Merry sahen sich an. In den Wald!  


***  


Taina seufzte. Seit Stunden durchkämmte sie den Wald um Minas Tirith, und nirgends fand sie ein Zeichen von Legolas. Vielleicht war er gar nicht hier, überlegte sie. Vielleicht war er längst wieder zuhause bei den Elfen und hatte sie vergessen. Sicher hatten ihr die beiden kleinen Wesen vorhin nur Mut machen wollen, weil sie so traurig gewesen war. Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und verfluchte sich dafür, ihre Gefühle nicht besser unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben. Plötzlich mußte sie lachen. Diese beiden Hobbits zusammen auf einer Reise mit Legolas, das mußte ein Anblick sein...  
Sie sah sich um und schüttelte den Kopf. Hier würde sie ihn nie finden. Der Wald schien unendlich zu sein, und sie war überzeugt, daß der Elf nicht gefunden werden wollte. Nicht, wenn er wirklich zuviel getrunken hatte. Sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sich einen torkelnden Legolas vorzustellen, geschweige denn, einen verkaterten, doch wie gerne hätte sie es gesehen! Wie gerne würde sie wieder in seine blauen Augen blicken und sich darin verlieren... Sie seufzte.   
Plötzlich sah sie eine Stelle an einem Abhang, von der aus man auf die Stadt sehen konnte. Sie ging hin und stellte sich an die Kante. Wie wunderschön es hier war! Sie konnte das Tal überblicken, und Minas Tirith leuchete im Glanz der Mittagssonne. Sie schloß die Augen und atmete die kühle Luft ein. Irgendwo hörte sie ein paar Vögel ihr Frühlingslied singen und die Blätter sanft im Wind rauschen. Es war unbeschreiblich.   
Sie verharrte eine Weile, und gerade als sie sich wieder abwenden wollte, hörte sie eine sanfte, ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hinter sich. Ich bin froh, daß es dir gefällt.  
Sie fuhr herum.   
Er stand direkt vor ihr, und sein Anblick ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen. Was machst du... ich meine...- wie lange...? brachte sie hervor.  
Er sah sie ernst an. Schon eine Weile. sagte er leise.  
Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihre Knie weich werden. Sie sah ihn an, saugte jede Einzelheit in sich auf, und die Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
Er bemerkte es, denn er kam näher und hob seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht. Seine Berührung löste eine Welle von Gefühlen in ihr aus, und sie schloß die Augen, aus Scham über die Tränen, die nun ungehindert über ihre Wangen liefen.  
flüsterte er, während er sie sanft wegwischte. Alles ist gut.  
Sie spürte seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, dann seine Lippen, die jeden Zentimeter zu streicheln schienen, und sie roch den Duft seiner Haut, den sie so lange vermißt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und suchte seine Lippen, sie fand sie, und schließlich verschmolzen sie miteinander. Ewig schienen sie so zu verweilen, doch langsam fühlte sie ihre Knie nachgeben. Legolas hielt sie fest und legte sie sanft auf den weichen Waldboden.  
Noch immer hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, und sie genoß jede Berührungen seiner Hände auf ihrem Körper, seine Küsse, die allmählich fordernder wurden. Doch plötzlich hielt er inne.  
Was ist? fragte sie und sah ihn an.  
Sein Gesicht war ernst und sorgenvoll. Ich kann nicht. sagte er leise. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre, kann ich nicht mehr zurück. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Brust. Sein Herz raste.   
Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Taina. sagte er leise. Aber irgendwann wird das geschehen. Und das könnte ich nicht ertragen.  
Seine Augen spiegelten den Zwiespalt wider, in dem er sich befand. Taina sah in ihnen, wie sehr er sie begehrte, aber er war noch nicht bereit, seine Bedenken aufzugeben und sich gehenzulassen.  
Sie hob ihre Hand und strich sanft über seine Wange. Langsam schloß er die Augen.  
Wir haben Zeit. flüsterte sie.  
Für einen Moment huschte ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, doch dann lächelte er und sah sie wieder an.   
sagte er sanft.  


***  


Lange saßen sie eng umschlungen am Abhang und blickten auf das Tal. Legolas genoß jede Sekunde mit ihr, jede Berührung elektrisierte ihn aufs Neue. Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er das sein ganzes Leben lang gesucht hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Jetzt war alles andere unwichtig; sie war hier bei ihm und egal, was passieren sollte, es war in Ordnung. Er drückte sie enger an sich und atmete den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Sie war so verletzlich und doch so stark, so mutig und gleichzeitig so beschützenswert. Sie war... alles, was er sich je erträumt hatte.  
Er hörte ihren Atem und spürte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte. Wie gerne hätte er sie vorhin geliebt! Alles in ihm hatte sich danach gesehnt, eins mit ihr zu werden, doch er fürchtete, daß es ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätte. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm gezeigt, daß er seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, was hätte das erst in ihm ausgelöst? Er mußte erst lernen, mit diesem unberechenbaren Verlangen umzugehen. Und er mußte erst bereit sein, den Weg bis zu Ende zu gehen. Denn noch immer nagte die Gewißheit an ihm, daß sie sein Leben nur ein kleines Stück würde begleiten können. Und was dann?  
Er sah sie an und Schmerz erfüllte sein Herz.  
Was ist? fragte sie leise.  
Er versuchte zu lächeln und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Er fühlte, wie sich ihr Körper entspannte, doch er war nicht sicher, ob sie ihm glaubte.  


Erzählst du mir jetzt, was in eurem Dorf passiert ist? fragte er nach einigen Minuten, nicht nur um sich selbst abzulenken. Und wie geht es Isarin? Er sah sie an. Ich hoffe, sie lebt.  
Taina nickte. Ja, es geht ihr gut. Die Pflanze hat ihr geholfen. Sie lächelte, doch die Erinnerung daran schien ihr Sorgen zu bereiten.  
Legolas zog sie wieder an sich und strich über ihr braunes Haar. Warum mußtet ihr fort?  
Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme und atmete tief durch. Nachdem du weg warst und die Orks besiegt waren, fanden wir heraus, daß Hugrod Leute nach Mordor geschickt hatte, um noch mehr Orks zu holen, die dich töten sollten. Er hat dich so gehaßt! Aber nicht nur dich; er hatte Sauron gesagt, daß viele von uns jetzt gegen ihn kämpfen würden. Und dann beschlossen wir, das Dorf zu verlassen und nach Gondor zu gehen.  
fragte Legolas überrascht. Dann wart ihr die ganze Zeit hier in der Nähe?  
Sie nickte. Wir sind nach Süd Ithilien in ein kleines Dorf gezogen. Es ist nicht weit, vielleicht drei Stunden.  
Er überlegte. Dann weißt du gar nicht, daß euer Dorf in Schutt und Asche liegt?  
Sie stutzte. Du warst da?  
Natürlich war ich da! Ich habe gesagt, ich komme wieder! Er legte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie verzückt an. Auch sie drehte jetzt den Kopf und küßte ihn.   
Wieder fuhr diese Welle von Energie durch seinen Körper und er spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.  
Weißt du was? sagte sie, als sie ihn wieder ansah, laß' uns einfach bis heute Abend hierbleiben. Wir müssen doch nicht so schnell wieder da sein, oder?  
Legolas grinste sie vielsagend an. Wenn du die Krönung verpassen willst...?  
fragte sie erstaunt. Heute wird Lord Aragorn König?  
nickte er. Und ich habe ihm versprochen dazusein.  
Sie lächelte. Na, dann mußt du wohl hingehen.  
Er beugte sich vor und küßte sie. Und du kommst mit.  



	8. Von Elfen und Menschen

  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren in dieser Geschichte sind dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen. Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mit Ausnahme von Taina und ihrer Familie sind und bleiben sie sie das geistige Eigentum von J.R.R. Tolkien (wofür ich ihm sehr dankbar bin). 

Warnung: Das hier ist meine erste FanFiction, also seid nachsichtig. Die Handlung ist nicht im Einklang mit " Die Rückkehr des Königs", und die Namen und Orte sind der Originalsprache entliehen. (Ich kenne es nur auf englisch...) Ich bitte aber um Reviews! (Es kann nur besser werden...) *g*

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war eine wundervolle Zeremonie. Alle waren anwesend. Die Hobbits, Gandalf der Weiße, Gimli der Zwerg, Legolas, Haldir, Elrond, Éomer, und nicht zuletzt Arwen, die wunderschöne Elfenfrau, die bald seine Königin sein würde. Aragorn betrachtete die Runde, voller Stolz solche Freunde zu haben. Und er freute sich, daß alle es geschafft hatten, an diesem wichtigen Abend bei ihm zu sein.  
Er hatte Frodo ausgewählt, um ihm die Krone zu bringen und Gandalf, um sie ihm aufzusetzen, und jeder der beiden hatte seine Rolle mit Freude angenommen.  
Nun ist es soweit', dachte er, als er sich nach der Krönung unter die anderen mischte. König von Gondor und den Gebieten nördlich von Rohan.' Und er hoffte inständig, daß er seiner Aufgabe gerecht werden konnte. So viele Entscheidungen waren zu treffen, so viele neue Völker hatten um seinen Schutz gebeten.  
Er blickte zu Legolas, der neben dieser wunderschönen Südländerin stand und den ganzen Abend seine Augen nicht von ihr nehmen wollte, und lächelte. Sie war es wert, daß der Elf seine Grundsätze brach, dachte er. Und er war froh, die beiden glücklich vereint wiederzusehen.  
Dann sah er zu den Hobbits, die wieder einmal in ihre kleinen Scherze vertieft zu sein schienen, zum Teil auf Kosten anderer, zum Teil auch auf seine eigenen, aber er konnte es ihnen nicht übelnehmen. Diesem kleinen Volk verdankte Mittelerde schließlich seine Befreiung von Sauron! Und er war froh, diese vier kleinen Wesen kennengelernt zu haben.  
Hm, Elrond. Er betrachtete den Elfen mit ehrfürchtigem Blick. Arwen's Vater. Lange hatte er sich dagegen gewehrt, daß seine Tochter ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgeben und ihn heiraten wollte, aber schließlich hatte Aragorn ihn mit seinen Taten überzeugt.  
Arwen... da stand sie, in einem umwerfenden grünen Kleid, Schönheit und Anmut in Person, und für ihn erhellte sie den ganzen Saal. Jetzt lächelte sie ihn an und senkte den Blick, in der Art, wie sie es immer tat, bevor sie ihn küßte. Er lächelte auch und neigte leicht den Kopf.  


Schließlich riß er sich von ihrem Anblick los und ging weiter durch den Saal. Alle verneigten sich vor ihm, und er hatte Mühe, sich an die ehrfürchtigen Blicke zu gewöhnen.  
ertönte plötzlich eine helle Stimme. Darf ich mal anfassen?  
In Waldläufer-Manier fuhr er herum. Fast hätte er Pippin übersehen, der vor ihm stand und mit seiner Hand auf die Krone deutete.  
lachte er. Wenn alle weg sind. In Ordnung?  
Na gut. brummelte der Hobbit enttäuscht und wandte sich wieder an Merry. Der warf Aragorn einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und stieß seinem Freund den Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
quietschte Pippin, doch Aragorn war schon auf dem Weg zu einem weiteren Freund, den er in diesem Moment weiter hinten entdeckt hatte.  
begrüßte er ihn freudig.  
Eure Majestät. Der große Südländer verbeugte sich.  
Ist alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit? fragte Aragorn sofort. Fehlt es Euch an nichts?  
Dirkan schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr wart mehr als gütig. Ich werde die Sachen morgen in unser Dorf bringen und den Leuten sagen, daß sie jetzt unter Eurem Schutz stehen.  
Tut das. Aragorn verneigte sich leicht. Und grüßt Isarin von mir. Sie hat uns allen einen großen Dienst erwiesen, als sie Legolas gerettet hat. Und Ihr auch.  
Dirkan verbeugte sich.  
Ich nehme an, Eure Tochter wird das ähnlich sehen. Aragorn deutete schmunzelnd auf Taina, die auffallend dicht bei Legolas stand.  
Mit Sicherheit. bestätigte der Südländer. Ich kann nur hoffen, daß sie sich nicht wieder in etwas verrannt hat.  
Aragorn erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit dem Elfen am vorangegangenen Abend. Sie muß ihm Zeit lassen. sagte er dann ernst. Er muß sich erst an seine neue Rolle gewöhnen.  
Dirkan lächelte milde und sah wieder zu seiner Tochter herüber. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt recht.  
Aragorn legte seine Hand auf Dirkan's Schulter und lächelte auch. Lieber würde er tausend Tode sterben, als Eure Tochter unglücklich zu sehen. sagte er dann.  


***

Schlaf gut, meine Prinzessin.  
Taina spürte seine Lippen auf ihrer Wange und hörte, wie er leise aufstand. Sie kuschelte sich enger in ihre Decke und wartete, bis sie das leise Klicken der sich schließenden Tür hörte. Dann drehte sie sich langsam um und sah zur Tür. Legolas war weg.  
Sie wußte, er war hinausgegangen, um nachzudenken. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu zermürben, und sie wußte nicht, was. Seit sie sich im Wald begegnet waren, hatte sie es gespürt. Er wollte oder konnte sie nicht ganz an sich heranlassen, immer war da diese unsichtbare Schranke.  
Seufzend starrte sie an die Decke. Jede wache Minute sehnte sie sich nach ihm, und auch in ihren Träumen war er alles, was sie sah. Aber manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob er genauso fühlte.  
Er ist ein Elf.' sagte sie sich immer wieder. Vielleicht war er gar nicht imstande, zu lieben. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Arwen konnte Aragorn lieben, und sie zeigte es in aller Öffentlichkeit, warum konnte es Legolas nicht? Sie dachte an den vorangegangenen Abend. Die ganze Zeit auf der Zeremonie hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, daß es ihm schwerfiel, in Anwesenheit seiner Freunde zärtlich zu ihr zu sein. War es nur ungewohnt für ihn oder hatte es ganz andere Ursachen?  
Sie versuchte, die Gedanken daran abzuschütteln und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Doch es half nichts. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, stand sie auf und zog sich an. Leise schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und ging den Gang herunter, in der Hoffnung, wenn schon keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen, dann wenigstens Ablenkung zu finden.  


Alles war still. Scheinbar waren schon alle schlafen gegangen.  
Doch plötzlich sah sie Arwen, die ihr auf dem Gang entgegenkam. Sie trug ein hellblaues Nachtgewand und schien durch ihre Anwesenheit den ganzen Gang in hellblaues Licht zu tauchen.  
sagte sie überrascht. Ihr seid noch wach?  
Taina nickte und versuchte zu lächeln, doch es mißlang.  
Arwen bemerkte es, denn sie kam näher und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie sah sie lange an, und Taina hatte den Eindruck, keine ihrer Gedanken vor ihr verbergen zu können. Dann sagte sie ernst, Wollt Ihr mit jemandem darüber sprechen, der Legolas ein wenig besser kennt?  
Taina seufzte.  
Kommt mit. Arwen nahm sie am Arm und führte sie an einen Ort im Palast, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.  
Taina folgte ihr unsicher, denn obwohl sie froh war, durch Arwen vielleicht verstehen zu lernen, was Legolas dachte, so fürchtete sie sich vor dem, was ihr die Elfenfrau möglicherweise sagen würde.  
Als sie das Ende eines Ganges im ersten Stock erreicht hatten, blieb Arwen stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie Ihr euch fühlt. begann sie. Menschen und Elfen sind sehr unterschiedlich, aber in den entscheidenen Punkten wieder auch nicht. Sie sah Taina eindringlich an. Wir drücken es nur anders aus.  
Als Taina nickte, fuhr sie fort, Einem Menschen mag Legolas berechnend erscheinen, und manchmal gefühllos, aber das ist nicht das, was sich in ihm abspielt. Sie zeigte auf ihr Herz.  
Für gefühllos halte ich ihn nicht. wehrte Taina ab. Aber ich wünschte, er würde seine Gefühle mit mir teilen.  
Ich weiß, aber das kann er noch nicht. Arwen blickte sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster. Fast dreitausend Jahre lang hat er seine Gefühle für sich behalten, und er wird noch lange brauchen, um jemanden daran teilhaben lassen zu können. Seht, wir Elfen leben viel isolierter in uns als ihr Menschen. Auch ich habe lange gebraucht, bevor ich verstand, daß Aragorn meine Empfindungen genau kennen muß, um sich ihrer sicher zu sein. Sie hielt inne und ihr Blick wanderte in die Ferne.  
Taina seufzte. Das war es also. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Doch da war noch etwas, was sie bedrückte. Er hat gesagt, irgendwann würde er mir wehtun. sagte sie. Was meint er damit?  
Arwen sah sie nachdenklich an. Sie schien zu zögern. sagte sie schließlich, ich denke, er meint, daß Ihr eines Tages realisieren werdet, daß Eure Zeit zu Ende gehen wird. Und er wird dann noch immer so sein wie an dem Tag, an dem Ihr ihn getroffen habt. Sie blickte ihr tief in die Augen und Taina sah in ihnen eine unendliche Traurigkeit. Und diese Gewißheit ist im Moment sein größter Schmerz.  


Taina schluckte. Darüber hatte sie nachgedacht! Sie hatte immer nur die nächste Zeit vor Augen gehabt, die nächsten Tage, vielleicht Wochen. Aber Jahrzehnte? Der Gedanke ließ sie nicht los.  
Bleiben denn Elfen immer zusammen? fragte sie verwundert. Ich meine, verlieben sie sich nur ein Mal?  
Arwen lächelte. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, jemals einen anderen zu lieben. Sie überlegte. Und ich kenne auch niemanden, der sich ein zweites Mal verliebt hat.  
Das also hatte er gemeint, als er damals von dem Auswählen einer Einzigen' gesprochen hatte, dachte Taina. Sie sah Arwen an. Und Ihr? Wie geht Ihr damit um?  
Wieder lächelte sie. Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Und ich werde diesen Weg gehen. Bis zu seinem Ende. Sie nahm Taina's Hände in die ihren und sah sie eindringlich an. Ihr habt es geschafft, sein Herz zu erobern. Und es wird Euch für immer gehören. Ob Ihr wollt oder nicht.  
Natürlich will ich! Taina übermannten die Tränen und schluchzend warf sie sich in Arwen's Arme.   
Sie schien nicht überrascht zu sein, denn sie schloß ihre Arme um sie und hielt sie lange fest.   


***  


Minuten waren vergangen, nachdem Taina sich von ihr verabschiedet hatte, um wieder zu Bett zu gehen. Arwen stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zum Fenster und blickte auf etwas wenige Meter entfernt. Sie lächelte.  
sagte sie dann vorwurfsvoll. Denk nicht, ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt!  
Aus dem Dunkeln löste sich ein Schatten und der Elf kam zögernd auf sie zu. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen. sagte er ernst. Aber ich konnte mich auch nicht zeigen.  
Sie sah ihn an. Ich weiß.  
Seinen Augen zeigten, wie sehr ihn die mitgehörte Unterhaltung bewegte. Nie hatte sie ihn vorher so aufgewühlt gesehen.  
Vielleicht es hat auch dir geholfen, sie besser zu verstehen. sagte sie hoffnungsvoll. Menschen sind nun einmal anders. Sie sind komplizierter. Aber dafür nutzen sie die Zeit, die sie haben, intensiver.  
Er nickte. Es schien ihr, als ob er das alles längst gewußt hatte, und nur jemanden gebraucht hatte, der es ihm bestätigte. Dann hob er seine Hand und berührte ihre Wange. Sie tat es ihm gleich, und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen. Dann nickte sie auch.  
Überlege gut, was du jetzt tust. sagte sie leise. Aber tu ihr nicht weh.  
Wie könnte ich das? Er lächelte sie wehmütig an und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
Sie kann noch nicht weit sein. sagte sie noch, bevor er in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  


***  


Leise betrat er das Zimmer. Hunderte Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf, doch diese Mal schaltete er sie aus. Er hatte sich entschieden. Es würde immer Gründe dagegen geben, aber er wußte jetzt, daß ihm seine Herkunft nicht im Wege stehen durfte, um zu finden, was er nie zu finden gewagt hatte. Liebe. Nicht Liebe wie die Elfen sie spürten; vernünftig und auf das Wohlergehen aller bedacht, sondern spontan, leidenschaftlich und wild. Er wollte sich in ihr verlieren und, wenn es sein mußte, daran zugrunde gehen, aber er wollte sie zusammen mit der Frau erleben, die er liebte. Taina.  
Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Silhouette, die im Mondlicht auf dem Bett lag. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, und Legolas wußte, daß sie noch nicht schlafen konnte. Und doch tat sie so. Wie mußte er sie verwirrt haben... Für einen Menschen waren seine Handlungen sicher unverständlich, wenn nicht sogar abweisend gewesen. Taina. Er vergötterte sie. Ihr Lachen, ihre Bewegungen, einfach alles an ihr.  
Langsam ging er zum Bett und legte sich lautlos neben sie. Er spürte, daß sie wach war, aber noch immer bewegte sie sich nicht.  
Ich habe euch gesehen. sagte er leise. Dich und Arwen. Er wartete, doch Taina blieb reglos liegen. Und sie hat recht, mit allem, was sie über mich sagt. Aber ich bin jetzt bereit, diesen Weg zu gehen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin er uns führen wird. Er strich sanft mit der Hand über ihre Schulter und küßte ihr weiches Haar. Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt, und ich würde mein Leben geben, um nur eine Weile bei dir sein zu können. flüsterte er. Ich möchte deine Freude teilen, und dein Leid, dein Leben, und wenn es soweit ist, auch deinen Tod. Aber ich möchte bei dir sein. Er hielt inne. Was noch konnte er ihr sagen, daß ihr seine Gefühle verdeutlichen könnte?

Doch er brauchte nichts mehr zu sagen, denn sie drehte sich um und sah ihn unter Tränen an. sagte sie erstickt. Ich weiß es doch. Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, und er beugte sich über sie, um sie mit seinen Lippen aufzunehmen. Nicht weinen, Prinzessin. hauchte er, du brichst mir das Herz.  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn, und er spürte das Verlangen in sich aufsteigen, sie jetzt zu lieben. Und diesmal gab er ihm nach. Er vergaß alles um sich herum und ließ sich fallen in den Sog der Leidenschaft, der ihn mitriß und von da an seine Handlungen bestimmte. Er spürte ihre Hände auf seiner nackten Haut, die ihn überall zu streicheln schienen, ihre Brüste, so weich und warm unter seinen Lippen. Er berührte ihren Körper, wie er es nie zuvor getan hatte, und als er sich schließlich vorsichtig auf sie legte und in sie eindrang, wußte er, daß die Welt für ihn nie wieder dieselbe sein würde. Alles schien sich zu drehen, nichts, was er bis dahin erlebt hatte, schien noch wichtig zu sein, und alles, was er wollte, war, sie nie wieder loszulassen. Ihre Hände schienen überall zu sein, ihre Küsse streichelten sein Gesicht, sein Ohr, seinen Hals und er fühlte ihren Atem auf seiner Haut. Immer schneller bewegte er sich im Einklang mit ihr. Sein Herz raste in seiner Brust, Schweiß lief über sein Gesicht, er spürte ihre Fingernägel, die sich in seinen Rücken gruben und seine Lust nur noch weiter steigerten. Er hörte das Blut in seinen Adern, fühlte jeden Muskel seines Körpers, er hörte sie stöhnen und seinen Namen flüstern, während sie ihn durch die Bewegungen ihrer Hüften immer weiter zum Höhepunkt trieb. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zucken, und plötzlich spannte sich alles an und seiner Kehle entfuhr ein erstickter Schrei. Alles schien schwarz zu werden, und für einen Moment war er nicht sicher, ob er noch lebte. Doch als er erschöpft in ihre Arme sank, wußte er, daß er bei ihr war. Und das war alles, was zählte. Er begrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und genoß die unbeschreiblichen Gefühle, die dieses Erlebnis in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Nie hätte er das für möglich gehalten.   
Als er wieder Herr seiner Selbst war, hob er den Kopf und sah sie an. Sie lag vor ihm, schweißgebadet, und lächelte ihn an, erschöpft, aber glücklich. Ihre Augen schienen alles zu überstrahlen, und er hätte für den Rest seines Lebens so verweilen können.  
Dann veränderte sich ihr Gesicht langsam.  
Du solltest dich sehen. sagte sie ernst, während sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht strich.  
Er spürte die Schamröte in sein Gesicht steigen. Sehe ich so schlimm aus?  
Sei sah ihn an. Ich habe nie etwas Perfekteres gesehen.  
Und ich habe nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Er beugte sich vor und küßte sie. Sie hielt ihn fest und ließ ihre Zunge zärtlich in seinen Mund gleiten. Erneut entbrannte ihn ihm die Leidenschaft, doch er wußte, daß ihn ein weiteres Mal mit ihr umbringen würde.  
Wo nehmt ihr Menschen nur diese Energie her? keuchte er zwischen ihren Küssen.  
Sie lachte und hielt inne. Ihr Blick war warm und herzlich, als sie ihn sanft an sich zog. Wir haben die ganze Nacht. flüsterte sie und küßte ihn erneut.  


***  


Als Aragorn am nächsten Morgen auf Legolas traf, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Der Elf schien mehr als üblich über dem Boden zu schweben und statt der sonst so wachen Augen sah er nur einen verträumten Blick.  
Aragorn stellte sich ihm in den Weg. grinste er. Dann ist es also passiert.  
wiederholte Legolas lächelnd. Alles ist passiert. Und nichts ist, wie es war. Der Elf sah sich um. Die Farben sind kräftiger, die Sonne heller, der Wind wärmer... Er sah Aragorn an. Und du wirkst kleiner.  
Und du wirkst frecher! protestierte Aragorn gespielt empört. Er lachte und legte Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, mein Freund.  


E N D E   
Teil 1

to be continued... in "Die Kraft des Barai" 


End file.
